Do you not love me!
by dees1
Summary: Set after kiss in Crossfire.  Things get more confusing than Clark and Lois could ever imagine.   This was the first story I ever wrote, so pls be gentle with reviews :
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set in the months after Crossfire and A/U in the fact that Kandor does not happen and Lois does not go 'away'.******

**Rating; No more than PG13**

The kiss had changed everything and oh boy what a kiss! Who would have thought Clark had it him, When they finally detached their lips from each other, there had been a round of applause from the crowd, which had gathered for a peek. Lois just freaked, emotional overload and ran to the photocopier room slamming the door after her. Clark was in hot pursuit. On trying the door he found it to be locked.

Clark shouted through the door, "Lois, I'm sorry if I have upset you."

Lois replied, " Clark, just leave me alone."

"Whatever it is, can we just talk about it, please open the door and we can just talk, no funny business"

Clark waited for what felt like an eternity, and then... the lock clicked, and the door opened slightly. There in front of him was a visibly upset Lois, tears in her eyes. She let the door go and walked towards the other side of the room. Clark entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"What is it Lois?, I thought this is what you wanted too. Do you not have feelings for me? If this is not what you want just tell me and we will forget it ever happened."

"I knew it." She said through her tears, " you want out of it now?". It's for the best, it would not have lasted anyway, nothing good ever does."

"Lois, I would not have kissed you if I did not mean. We have known each other over 5 years now and you should know I am not the type to wear my heart on my sleeve unless I mean it"

"I suppose not" she conceded.

"I could not stand it anymore – the looks, the tension between us, even you have to admit there something building between us over the past year or so" Clark said moving towards her slowly, meeting her gaze. He rubbed his hand against her cheek and caught her falling tears.

Their eyes locked, their lips met and produced the most passionate kiss, either of them had ever had experienced.

Things had moved quickly since that moment in the Daily Planet. It was never planned for things to move so quickly but to be honest it felt right. Within a week Lois had moved into the farmhouse, albeit in separate rooms, well at least for the minute. Lois could not bare to be away from Clark, she had to be with him 24/7. Some relationships would falter if couples spent all day together however the pair had spent so long dancing around our feelings they were making up for lost time. 

Lois had never imagined Clark for the romantic type, but how wrong could she be. There was the one week anniversary, the one month anniversary and now here was Clark with a bunch of flowers at the door of the farm house.

'Happy 2nd (month) anniversary' he said with his cute smile.

That smile always gave her butterflies.

"Ready for our SAW movie marathon. " He asked

"God Clark, who said romance was dead" Lois replied, smiling

However underneath all this bliss, doubts were forming in Lois's mind. She had been able to dismiss them first, but they were growing. She was so confused. On one hand Clark was the most attentive, considerate and loving boyfriend a woman could hope for, but on the other hand there was SOMETHING... but what was that something... Lois could not put her finger on it. No, she was imagining things, things were perfect..., weren't they?

Lois and Clark cuddled up on the sofa and before the opening titles of SAW 1 had rolled, the movie was all but forgotten about. The heat was rising between them, clothes had started to be removed, then the doubts came back and hit Lois like a sledgehammer. All of a sudden Clark pulled away from her and sat bolt upright

"We agreed to take it slow didn't we" stated Clark, matter of factly.

Lois was exasperated. "Why do you keep doing that?, What is wrong with me? Do you not want me?

"Of course, I do but now is not the right time" he said looking distracted.

"When will be the right time – in 2 weeks, 2 months, a year" she asked

Clark stood up and said "I'm just going to let Shelby in?"

Then it hit Lois, "Clark did not love her after all, he realised he had made a mistake but obviously didn't know how to let her down gently."

What was she going to do about it. It felt like someone had plunged a knife in her heart...

Lois had made her mind up. Whatever Clark had to say would have to wait until the morning.

She was tired, she was emotional, her heart was broken. She did not prolong the conversation when Clark returned. She did not want to hear the words he was about to say.

She needed sleep, if she could get to sleep. She needed to recompose her strength and emotions to deal with the blow that would inevitably follow the next day.

She said a goodnight to a very confused Clark and took herself of to bed. Once in bed, she snuggled into bed and let the tears fall freely onto the pillow.

Clark was puzzled, what had just happened. Then it dawned on him, the double life he was leading was starting to affect the 'reason' he came back for. Lois meant everything to him. He never believed he could feel this complete as a person, this in love. Lois Lane was his world, his universe.

Whatever he had with Lana didn't even register when compared to what he had experienced with Lois for the past two months. Lois was the most annoying human being to walk the Earth, but god he loved her so much it hurt. Life without her would be unbearable...

But however important Lois was to him, he had another purpose, he was needed elsewhere. At first he was able to cover up his disappearances and absences when he heard a 'cry for help', but Lois wasn't stupid. She would not fall for his excuses forever and tonight proved this. Selfishly he sometimes wished his hearing wasn't so effective. On the other hand if he had not heard the distress calls tonight people would have died.

He wondered what was going through her mind as she lay in bed, and wished he still had his mind reading abilities to give him some insight. He wanted to go and lie next to her and experience things he could only dream about, but then there was a barrier...HIS POWERS.

Was this relationship destined to go the same way as it did with Lana. How could he expect someone as passionate as Lois go without ever being 'with' him. Maybe he underestimated Lois too much. She was selfless, always putting others first and always fighting for what she believed in.

This had been proved to him, before he reset time in the barn. She has accepted him, looked at him the same way as she always had. How many people would react that way when faced with the truth that your friend was an alien from a distant planet with special powers. Lois was not like other people, she was different, she was special, she was his Lois!

Then suddenly everything became clear. He would just have to tell her the truth!

Lois woke to warm breath on her face. She thought, finally Clark has realised he loves me after all. But then again, Clark did not have breath that smelt of doggy drops. It was Shelby!

"Shelby, what are you doing?" as the dog licked her face. "Well at least someone loves me."

Her thoughts went back to the previous night and her heart started pounding. She did not want to hear those words in the morning. She had considered leaving a note for Clark, sneaking out and making it easy for Clark. But then she thought 'why should I?' Clark is dumping me and I want to know why.

Since Chloe's wedding, Lois had never chased Clark, she had given him so many opportunities to explain that almost-kiss as a 'getting caught up in the moment' kind of thing. But he never did, in fact it was rarely mentioned.

It was more the looks he gave her, the way he touched her, always pretending it was an accident of course. He did say little things which gave her hope, but they never turned into anything.

Then finally that moment at the Daily Planet! She was in full Lois rant mode when he planted IT... Maybe it was the only way he could shut her up. But there had been so much passion and longing in that kiss. It like all the feelings that had built up over the past five years were being released in one go.

Perhaps things had moved to quick for Clark – moving in within a week was quick. But Clark had wanted it as much as her, he had her stuff moved over from the Talon within an hour and cooked her a special meal.

Then there was the sex issue, or lack of it. She had never seen Clark as the passionate type, more the steady and dependable type – the sort of boyfriend you could take to meet your parents. But their kisses/clinches had dispelled that myth and it was obvious he wanted to go further but there was something holding him back.

Lois could wait, but she wanted to talk about it. Clark seemed to change the subject every time she brought it up. In fact she was so sick of hearing the 'take it slow' routine. They were not 18yrs old anymore – they were adults!

She knew for a fact that Lana shared a bed with Clark when they were together because Chloe had made a joke about it. And she was sure that Lana and Clark had been at it like rabbits.

The one thing Lois really needed was someone to talk to – Chloe! Unfortunately Chloe was out of town with her new boyfriend, Stuart. They had gone to a computer exhibition in Star City for a few days – how romantic! Lois had never found out the full story about how those two had met, but the main thing is Chloe seemed like her old self again for the first time since Jimmy was killed.

Her thoughts came back to the upcoming events of the morning. She had a head full of questions of why and what went wrong to fire at Clark. He would not know what had hit him. She was not going to make it easy for him.

Her head was a mess of conflicting messages which needed to be put into order. Clark was like a Jekyll and Hyde. Which was the real him, and what were his true feelings.  
>On this thought she drifted off to sleep and dreamt about her dad telling her, ' A Lane would not give up without a fight'<p>

She woke up at this thought and realised her dad was right. She had always been brought up to fight for what she wanted and to not give up. She was going to fight for Clark and she knew just how to do it.

Tonight, let the seduction of Clark Kent commence...she thought with a naughty smile.

-

Clark was up at the crack of dawn like he was every morning since Lois moved in. Gone were the days when he could do the farm chores at superspeed. Finising all the farm chores in six seconds could have aroused Lois's suspicions. Now he was relegated to the slow lane, not that he minded because he could spend time thinking about having breakfast with the most beautiful woman in the world.

He briefly thought back to the time Lana lived with him, and how his life had turned into a boring routine of sameness. Life with Lana was a bit like one of those horrible liqueur chocolates – all sweet and sugar coated on the outside but when you got deeper it was bitter.

When thinking back he had realised how bored he was, there was not the passion he has with Lois. If Lana had not absorbed the kryptonite, he asked himself, where would we be now. Probably consigned to a passionless life of routine.

It had taken him the 9 months since Lana left to come to this realisation. All Lana was interested in was herself. No sane woman could put up with Lex Luthor's web of lies and deceit, never mind marry him.

He never worked out why he had restarted his relationship with her when she came back all those months ago. It was as though she had a spell over him. When she came back and clicked her fingers, he would go running like a lap dog.

When Clark consigned Lana's photo to the album, he also got rid of her out of his heart. Now all that matter was the realisation that had been right in front of him all this time. "Lois Lane was the love of his life, the woman he was destined to be with forever and nothing would change that" Her love was unselfish, served no other purpose and contained no ulterior motives.

Nobody messed with Lois and Clark and this announcement he was going to make tonight would only change things for the better...


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast was a strange affair that morning to say the least. Both Lois and Clark were so caught up with their plans for the evening that they did not notice each others distraction.

Lois knew she had to pull out all the stops for tonight. Good planning was crucial. Should she go for slow torturous tease act or just jump him. Then she had an idea – she needed to go to the Talon to grab something out of her closet and then rang Paddy's Adult Party Supply shop in Metropolis to ask if they had what she needed. They did so she excused herself and said she had to head into town early to run some errands.

Clark did not inquire any further as he had his own things to sort. He had someone to see.

Luckily today Oliver was at work earlier than normal. He seemed to have calmed down after his latest manic party phase. Recently Oliver was lucky to see daylight with the all- nighters he had been pulling . Clark was unsure what sort of the welcome he would receive. He knew Oliver still held a torch for Lois and things had been a little strained between them.

Whatever was going on between them personally, things had been better on the superhero front. Oliver had taken up to putting on his Green Arrow costume, although not as much as before. The Blur and Green Arrow often ran into one another on roof tops and had an understanding to work together when needed.

As Clark entered the bright modern office, he noticed Oliver was on the phone. Oliver smiled and directed him to sit down on the sofa at the other side of the office. As soon as Oliver went up, he headed over to Clark.

"Can I get you a cocktail" he asked cordially, heading to the cabinet to get one for himself.

"No, thanks it is a bit early for me" Clark replied, disappointed that Oliver still felt the need to drink.

Oliver realized the misunderstanding. "Kiwi and strawberry cocktail, strictly of the non-alcoholic free variety"

Clark smiled, "I was worried for a minute then."

"To what do I owe this pleasure anyway Clark. I didn't think I was top of your Christmas card list any more"

"That is not how I want it to be. I wish we could be friends like we were before all this blew up..."

Oliver interrupted, "By 'all this' I assume you mean Lois. Man, I can't say I wasn't angry and rejected when Lois told me she was in love with you."

Clark gulped, "Lois told you that she was in love with me."

"Well not in those precise terms but she has implied that on more than one occasion. The first time being after Lana arrived at Chloe's wedding"

Clark said " Well we all know how that turned out."

Feeling a little guilty, Oliver admitted, "Well if it hadn't been for me, you and Lois would have been together long before now. I was the one who told Lana she should attend."

"What, how, why..." Clark looked shock.

"It is a long story I think we should save for another time, but if I could go back and change things I wouldn't have told her to come back."

"Ok, well getting back to the matter in hand. Lois and I are having problems" Clark admitted

"No way, not you two. Even I can see you two are made for each other. What is the problem?" Oilver inquired.

"It is the same old story that a relationship with Lois is incompatible with having a secret life as a superhero. You should know all about that"

"Sure do..." Oliver smiled

"Anyway to cut a long story short I have decided to tell her tonight about the whole caboodle." Clark told him, expecting to hear Oliver try to talk him out of it

"Good move" Oliver suggested "It was my insistence to hide my Green Arrow identity from Lois and when she finally found out, I realised she would have accepted it, but it was too late."

"So where do I come in?" he asked.  
>"The problem is whenever I try to talk to Lois or have some 'time ' with Lois" I get a distress call and have to run off. Lois is not stupid and is starting to get suspicious. I really need some time off tonight to talk to her, without distractions. Is there any chance you could do a nightshift tonight as your alter ego?"<p>

Oliver laughed, " You want me to cover your shift, basically. Yes of course I will, and to make things a bit easier, Bart is in town so I will draft him in to."

"That's great Oliver, I owe you one"

"No you don't, you have done plenty for me already in the past few months including stealing my girlfriend." He said seriously, before breaking out into a laugh.

Lois took one look, and thought what the hell am I doing here. She turned round and was about to hightail it out of there, but then thought, 'drastic times call for drastic measures'

In front of her was the sleaziest looking store she had ever come across. Luckily she knew what it was called because half the letters were missing from the frontage and the neon lights were flickering on and off. She had never been to this part of town even for a story and based on what she was seeing would not come again.

Just as she was about to open the door, it opened and out came a man with dark glasses looking very shifty, carrying a paper bag. She wouldn't have give him a second look if he hadn't have muttered a few words.

"Commissioner Wilson, fancy seeing you here, didn't recognise you at first. You look different out of your police uniform", smirked Lois.

He muttered something else she couldn't quite make out and staggered off. Fancy the chief of police being a customer of Paddy's Store, she thought to herself. Anyway back to the matter in hand - her mission to seduce Clark

The contents of the shop was like nothing she had ever seen. She could not help but look, wondering what some of the things were for, especially the ones with spikes. She shuffled across to the desk, trying to keep her wig in place. She did not want to be seen in such a place under any circumstances.

There was a big, burly man at the desk who looked like he had not seen a bath in a year. He was sweating profusely , leaving marks on his already stained tee. The smell was rank and almost made Lois wretch the contents of her stomach. She composed herself took a deep breath and stepped up  
>to the counter.<br>She whispered "Hi, I'm Mandy. I called this morning about the ..."

Before she had a chance the man interrupted "you're the one that called about one of our special numbers. You forgot to tell me if you needed a small, medium or large one"

She had never been so embarrassed but managed to squeak "a large one please".

He went out the back and got one. It looked a bit complicated to use. The man could tell she was confused so he took the contents out of the box and said "You just attach this bit, and turn the screws till it tightens."

"Oh, I see" She said even though she did not have a clue what he was talking about. She just wanted to get out asap.

"Do you need lubrication with that, makes for a much better experience or so I've been told" the man asked

"Ok then" said Lois

She paid cash and hurried out the shop. Clark had no idea of what was in store for him tonight...

Clark was running late for work even with his superspeed. He never expected to be spending that much time chatting to Oliver. He was so glad that his friendship with Ollie was getting back on track.

He arrived at the Daily Planet building thirty minutes late, not that he was worried about getting wrong off Tess. She seemed to give him a wide berth these days, preoccupied with other matters.

The worry he had was the Spanish Inquisition he would no doubted face from his girlfriend about why he was late. All of a sudden a flash of him tied to a chair with Lois dressed in some very questionable leather gear interrogating him leapt into his mind. Control yourself Clark, he told himself.

Lois got lost on her way back from Paddy's, showing how rarely she was in that part of town. The object she had bought was raising some questionable stares from people. She decided she would have to leave it at Oliver's office otherwise Clark would ask what it was.

"Ollie" She said, marching into his office.

"Good morning to you to Lois"

"Ollie, I need a favour today, just a small one"

He replied. "What have I got on my head today – a sign saying 'get favours here.'"

Lois retorted "What is that supposed to mean Ollie. I just want to leave this package here"

Ollie was intrigued by her edginess and decided to delve a little deeper. "I will Lois, but on one condition, you tell me what it is"

Lois replied "That is none of your business"

Oliver smiled " Well I happen to think otherwise. After not seeing you for weeks, you storm in here looking as though you are hiding something, then ask me to keep a package for you. I want to know what is in the package. That is the deal, either take it or leave it"

She gave one of her mega Lois sighs, and said "Look Ollie, I haven't got time to argue. Just a quick peek, and if you breathe a word of this to Clark I swear I will take you down"

Oliver smirked "Well if I didn't want to see it before I do now."

Lois opened the end of the parcel and showed him the contents. Unfortunately Oliver was having a drink just as he saw the contents and ended up spitting his coffee halfway across the room.

"What the hell is that for... Never pegged you for that type of girl, or Clark liking that type of funny business"

Lois repeated. "Just keep the package and your mouth closed. I will be back at four ish to pick it up."

"Whatever you say. All I can say is that you obviously love Clark, if he gets this kind of treatment."

Lois rushed out of Olivers and ran back to the Planet. She was 45 mins late when she took her seat opposite Clark. He barely looked up, just saying hi and giving her a brief loving glimpse.

Clark took a relieved breath. Thank god she has not questioned me.

For the rest of the day, they seemed to avoid each other. Lois had a press briefing down town whilst Clark had a one on one interview with the curator of the new exhibition at Metropolis Natural History Museum.

By 3.30pm, Lois was getting wormy in her chair. Clark looked up and asked her what was wrong.

"Clark, the thing is I want to get the flat ready for Chloe getting back tomorrow. Would you mind if I head off early."

"Good plan Lois, give me a few mins to finish up here and I will come back and help you."

Lois had to do some quick thinking. "Clark would you mind going to the Dry Cleaners to pick my suit up. It won't ready til after 5pm."

"Anything for you, sweetie." He said with a laugh.

"Thanks Clark, will repay you later" She said with a naughty smile.

"Hope so"

'Oh Clarkie boy, you have no idea...' she thought to herself

Clark could not work out what was going on. He had gone to Dry Cleaners to pick up the suit, but there was no suit to pick up, in fact they had no record of a visit from Lois for over a month.

What the hell is going on, he asked himself, why had Lois lied

He pulled up the Farm's driveway in his truck. That's odd, he thought, there were no lights on in the Farmhouse. He would have thought Lois would be back by now. It was only a small flat at the Talon

His thoughts were interrupted by a text message alert on his cell. It was from Lois, no doubt telling him where she was. He always liked to know where she was, as she seemed to be attracted to dangerous and perilous situations. He opened the message and read it: 

_Clark, please get out of the car, come in the farmhouse, some of the furniture has been moved, so take care. There will be a chair as you come in the sitting room, sit in it, shut up and enjoy...  
>PS Do not even attempt to switch the lights on<span>_

As Clark read the message he thought ' What the hell..."


	3. Chapter 3

Clark walked up the stairs to the door. The veranda was covered with pieces of plasterboard and there was a cordless drill to the right of the door. He was really starting to worry now.

Oh God, has Lois been watching too much Extreme Makeover: Home Edition lately. What the hell has she done to the farmhouse now. Mom will not be happy! I bet she has blown the electricity circuit again.

He opened the door shouting, "Lois, go on, it can't be that bad, tell me what you've done"

"Sit down Clark" He did as he was told. She was getting all masterful, and he liked it!

He sat in the chair all tensed up. He wondered how bad the house would look when the lights came on. 

_**Then suddenly, music started:  
>I know you like me<br>(I know you like me)  
>I know you do<br>(I know you do)  
>That's why whenever I come around<br>She's all over you**_

_**And I know you want it  
>(I know you want it)<br>It's easy to see  
>(It's easy to see)<br>And in the back of your mind  
>I know you should be f*** me<strong>_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?<br>Don't cha, don't cha?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?<br>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
>Don't cha, don't cha?<strong>_

He knew this song, then it hit him. That club four years ago when Lois had...

Before he got a chance to finish his thoughts, the lights went up. What a scene!  
>There was a pole in the centre of the sitting room with more bits of plaster board lying scattered around it. Lois had obviously drilled into the ceiling but rather unsuccessfully hence the trail of destruction.<p>

He was assessing the damage to the floor as well, when all of a sudden some legs appeared – legs he would recognise anywhere. His eyes travelled up those gorgeous silky legs until they came across some sparkily red hot pants, that he would recognize anywhere.

He had plenty of dreams about those hotpants and the 'patriotic' bikini top as he liked to call it. But wait a minute was Lois being patriotic today. His eyes travelled further until he found his answer. Lois was displaying the stars and stripes quite attractively. . He could not help but ogle.

"Ahem" interrupted Lois, clearing her throat. "Wanna see the rest of the show..."

"Yes please" he said eagerly, almost drooling!

Four years ago, he had been just 18yrs old and a bit overwhelmed to see the least.

Now, however he was an adult and this was sheer unadulterated bliss. God how much he was attracted to this woman and what she would do to him if he let her.

Lois had obviously been practising as she was quite good at her moves, those hips were captivating. She was very aware of how to move her body to good effect, and oh boy what an effect she was having on Clark.

She was doing so well, until thud...

Lois had applied the grease a bit too liberally on the pole and slid down to the floor with a thud.

Clark rushed over to check on her but lost his footing in a large hole in the floor and he ended up falling on top of Lois. He was about to get up to relieve his weight from her but she grabbed his tie and pulled his lips to hers. The kisses became deep and frenzied, the clothes were flying off of each other as though they were on fire, hands everywhere. And they were on fire!

Then Clark pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. He was at a crossroads. Should he pull back as usual or just let nature and lust takes its course. If he did pull back he ended up going the same way he did with Lana. And to be honest, he would die of frustration. Then all of a sudden, deep down, it all became clear what he had to do...

He picked up Lois and took her upstairs.

Lois woke up that morning after just a few hours sleep. Five times last night...No need to go to the gym for a month. She turned over to see the gorgeous sight of her sleeping boyfriend with one of his goofy smiles.

It really puzzled her where he had learnt some of his 'abilities' last night and figured he must be a closet subscriber to the 'Kama Sutra monthly' magazine.  
>She looked at him, and wished she could wake up to this every morning. This is the same man who seemed to be having second thoughts about his fledgling relationship with her. However last night put any doubts to the back of her mind.<p>

He was definitely committed to her last night in more ways than one. How had she missed out on this for the past five years, missed right was in front of her all the time.  
>Clark woke up to see Lois studying his face. He smiled,<p>

"Hey Lo, you look beautiful in a morning."

"I bet you say that to all the girls" remarked Lois, suddenly overcome with slight jealousy pangs about his relationship with Lana but she didn't know why.

"What girls, I never exactly had them queuing up at the door, there was only Lana."

"how about Alicia, you two seemed hot and heavy" suggested Lois

"Hell no, almost but no. Since we're on the subject, how about you?"  
>"Well obviously Ollie, and a man named Tom from my army brat days"<p>

Clark inquired "And Grant or AC...?"

"No I never got past first base with them, never seemed right..." she replied

Clark smiled, secretly he was pleased she did not have a long line of notches on her bedpost.

"Hey Clark, we better get up, don't think Tess will accept two days in a row for tardiness."

"Do you want a shower first?" asked Clark, being the gentleman.

"I don't think we will have time for separate showers." Lois said hopefully!

"just what I was hoping you would say", as they ran giggling into the bathroom

One hour later they were dressed and at the breakfast table, when both their phones bleeped simultaneously with text message alerts.

Clark and Lois both picked up their phones and read the message. It was Tess wanting to see them as soon as possible.

"Looks like we have some explaining to do..."

-

It was over an hour late by the time they reached work. They got in the empty lift and looked at one another, knowing exactly what the other one was thinking.

Clark hit the stop button. "Well, we are already late, so a little bit more won't hurt"

Lois was still readjusting her blouse when the door of the lift finally pinged open to a crowd of people.

"Listen folks" she shouted "If we are going to get spectators all the time, we are going to have start charging an entrance fee" The crowd soon dispersed.

Clark and Lois approached Tess's office and knocked on the door. She asked them to come in and gestured for them to take a seat. They sat down awkwardly, waiting for the telling off they would be getting.

"Right, I'll get straight to the point." Tess bellowed. "I need both of you to go on an assignment undercover."

Clark and Lois both looked at each other, they were off the hook, or were they?

Tess went on to explain about how there was a family therapy center in the Arizona Desert called Mirage. It was a place for dysfunctional families to go to sort out their problems. However there were suspicions that they were using the center to do major drug deals worth millions of dollars. She wanted them to go undercover for two weeks to see what they could find out and to see if they could blow the lid off it. Their cover names would be Dean and Teri Smith.

Clark and Lois smiled at each other. How hard it would be to spend two weeks together in an all expenses paid resort as a married couple. They would have to spend so much time together.

Tess knew what they were thinking so decided to drop the bombshell. She couldn't wait to see their reactions.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Dean and Teri are not a happily married couple, they are brother and sister"

Lois and Clark's faces dropped, as Tess explained they were to pretend they were siblings and had been sent there by their billionaire father who wanted them to get on better before he left them any inheritance in his will"

Lois and Clark looked at one another horrified.

It was almost 8pm by the time they landed at Tuscon. They then had to go and get their hire car for the three hour drive to Mirage Therapy Center.

Lois was not happy, in fact she had barely said anything since leaving Metropolis, and that for Lois was very unusual. Her mouth usually did not stop. Clark felt frustrated too, but he knew Tess was right. There is no way in their loved up state that they could act as a married couple, who were at each others throats all the time. They would have blown their own cover in seconds.

It would be hard to be unable to touch and look at each other they way they had in the last two months, but it was only 2 weeks so how hard can it be.

"Do you think Tess is just a psycho *****, or do you think she is jealous of us" inquired Lois

"I know you don't see eye to eye with Tess, neither do I sometimes but there is no point spending the next two weeks trying to work out her motives. This is a big story and it could mean a move out of the basement, so lets just grin and bare it. I am sure we can have some fun, starting now, pull the car over Lois..."

It was after 11pm by the time they arrived and were shown to their separate rooms, separate being the operative word. They both were tense about being apart, but that worked in their favour as it helped maintain their cover as squabbling siblings.

The rooms were a little sparse to say the least, no TV, DVD, wi-fi connection - nothing

"God, let the two weeks be over soon." Lois said, retiring to bed. "Good night Clark" she whispered

"Good night Lois, I love you" he mouthed in response, having picked up Lois's words with his hearing.

Clark's plan to reveal his secret had gone out of the window. He decided he would take her away for the weekend after these two tortuous weeks were over. He would be able to tell her without interruptions or distractions. Last thing he wanted was to tell Lois and get called away before he could hear her response.

The next morning they sat together at the breakfast table, trying to not look at each other. They tried to argue occasionally to keep up the pretense but it was hard. Last thing they wanted to do was fight even though it was acting.

Lois had an idea, she decided to try a new game – footsie. Luckily the tables were covered with table clothes that went all the way down to the floor. She took her shoe off and planted it in Clark's lap. He almost jumped through the roof, determined not to react to it. It was difficult, he squirmed, but then he managed to relax and started to enjoy the experience. If this was the most intimate they were going to be, then he would make the most of it.

Lois could see by his face, that he was enjoying it. But then a lady and man came to join them. She removed her foot much to the disappointment of Clark.

"Hi, I'm Peter Jenkins and this is my wife Jenna." The tall mustached man announced, introducing them to his petite but pretty wife.

Lucky them, Lois thought, at least they get to share a room. Mind you by the look of their tense body language this was probably not a good thing. But she supposed that is why they were here to sort out their problems.

Clark's voice interrupted her thoughts "Hi, I'm Dean Smith and this is my big sister Teri" He gestured at the couple to sit down.

The two couples sat for an hour and exchanged their stories and issues. It was a bit emotionally tiring as it turned out that Peter had had not one affair but twelve over the past year. They were here as a last resort to salvage their relationship. Lois felt like asking them why they were bothering but she held her tongue. They were here to bust a drugs deal, not to solve a couples' problems.

The first few days were fine, just non-stop therapy, talking and discussing issues that were not even real. Clark and Lois were just about handling the being apart but by the third night they were getting desperate. As they walked along the corridor to their perspective room, Clark grabbed her arm and took her into the nearby cleaning cupboard.

As they were coming out, Peter and Jenna were walking past and shot them confused looks.

Lois screamed at Clark. "Don't you ever drag me in a cupboard again. If you want to have a go at me, you can do it in front of everyone. We have nothing to hide, that's why we are here isn't to sort our problems out."

Clark gave her a look and stormed off, slamming his bedroom door behind him. Once in his room, he laughed to himself. He was getting quite addicted to these rendezvous in unusual places. Maybe it was the risk of being found out.

By the end of the first week, they had managed to be together a few times but they were coming close to being discovered at times, so they had to tone it down.

One morning at breakfast, a man came with a note and gave it to Clark. It was from Tess summoning him home for a few days, Lois was to stay behind. Lois stormed off to her room, with Clark running behind her.

"What is that woman up to, I think she is trying to get you to herself. She is attracted to you, and don't deny it, you are a little attracted to her. Any man would be!"

"Stop it, what is making you so jealous, you have been snappy for the past few days. I know you didn't want to come here, but we had to if we wanted to keep our jobs"

"Stay here then, prove it to me." Snapped Lois

Clark was in a no-win situation. He had to be careful with Tess because she knew his secret and could announce it to the world.

"I am only going to be gone a few days any way, I will be back before you know it. Listen I have to go and pack. The plane leaves in five hours"

"Don't bother coming to say goodbye to me, I'm going out with Jenna for the day." Shouted Lois

"OK then, if you are being like that, fine. I will see you when I get back." He tried to kiss her but she stepped back to avoid it.

"Fine!" and she stormed off...

It was a long drive back to Tuscon Airport without being talked at by Lois. But he did have a chance to think over the argument – their first argument as a couple. He hated fighting with her. He wanted everything to be perfect forever. He knew in Smallville, of all places, that would never happen of course.

All he wanted was to be with her, to marry her and have children with her sometime in the future. He had never given much thought to having children, but with Lois, he found that it had become a natural assumption that they would want them at some point.

Of course he did not know if he was capable of fathering a child. But saying that up until a week ago, he didn't think it was even possible to have a normal 'human' relationship but he was proved wrong. And he was so glad he was proved wrong, as when they were 'together', it just reinforced the fact they were meant to be.

What did Tess want, he wondered. There was no explanation in the note to explain things further. That is may be why Lois had reacted the way she did. Even he had to admit it was a little puzzling.

-

Chloe had come back from her time away with Stuart to find a note explaining that Lois and Clark were going away, and that their cells would be out of range. Lois had put a line on the bottom, announcing she had some hot gossip. Chloe wondered what it could be.

Just then there was a knock at the door, she opened it to find her old friend standing at the door.

"My god, what are you doing back...?"

"Hi, I'm here for Clark" Lana replied..


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was amazed to see Lana and even more amazed by the purpose of her visit.

"Come in Lana!" I have just made a coffee. "how are you, what's been happening?"

"God you would not believe how much my life has changed. This suit means everything. It has given me powers amongst my wildest dreams" boasted Lana

"Last thing I heard you were doing great things in Asia, saving loads of lives"

"Asia is another world, they all worship me there. I have done so much to help them. I think they feel as though they owe me something."

"How are you, Chloe? I was so shocked to hear about Jimmy. Are you holding up ok?"

"Things are getting a little better, I still think of him every minute of the day. I think Clark feels... "

Before Chloe could finish sentence, Lana interrupted. "On the subject of Clark, where is he? I called by the farm and Ben said something about Clark being away, but he wasn't sure where"

Chloe answered "Yeah him and Lo are away on an undercover mission, out of cell phone range."

"Where abouts is he? I want to go and give him the fantastic news. Dr Grohl has extracted the kryptonite from my suit so me and Clark can be together, just like we want. I can finally live with Clark and be on an equal footing with him. He will be so excited."

No, he won't, Chloe thought to herself. There is no way Lana will even put a dent the feelings he has for Lois. But that is up to Clark to tell Lana himself. She was not going to play piggy in the middle with these two again.

"Sorry, Lana. I cannot tell you where he is. You could blow their cover and I won't risk it."

Lana was annoyed by Chloe's reluctance to tell her. "He would want me to know. Lois won't mind if I go and see him. She knows the depth of feelings between us. I'm sure she can make herself scarce"

Like hell she can, Chloe thought. "Sorry Lana, I won't tell you. He will be back next weekend. "

"Ok Chloe I will head off back to Asia. Nothing worth staying here for. He will be so thrilled to hear about my exploits. Please don't tell him I have been back or the news. I want to see his face in a few weeks when I'm back. "

"I hope he doesn't get jealous of my saves." Laughed Lana. "You know that train that Clark saved a few months back on main street saving 34 lives. Well I caught a train last week in Tokyo and saved 438 lives. "

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lana was a power hungry freak... She doesn't love Clark, she loves being in control. Lana couldn't stand being in his shadow. The only person she cared about was herself.

Well Chloe was not going to keep her promise to her 'former' friend. She was going to warn Clark...

Clark rushed into Tess's office. She smiled at him

"Welcome back, Clark. " "What did you want me to come all this way for." Clark snapped

Tess smiled, "had a little row with Lois, have you? Touched a nerve, have I. Sure your little girlfriend is enjoying herself without you"

"Cut the bull, Tess and tell me what you want?"

"I just needed to clarify with you about what was happening with the case in Arizona"

Clark was very annoyed "you wanted me to come all the way back to ask me that"

"Well come on Clark, how was I to know that you would actually take the plane home when you have a much faster means of getting here. Lois doesn't know yet does she?"

"That is none of your business" he said defensively

"I take that as a no then, shall I. Bet she wasn't very happy about you leaving her there alone."

Clark proceeded to tell Tess the story about what they had seen. Just as he was about to leave.

Tess said "I have sent a message to Lois to say you won't be back at Mirage as you are needed here to go to a conference in Geneva with me for a few days"

Clark stormed out the office without giving Tess an answer. He was going to fly up to get Lois and Tess could forget his job. Lois was much more important!

Clark tried to get hold of Lois but with no success. There was no phone number listed for Mirage due to confidentiality and privacy issues, so he went to see Chloe to see if she could help get in contact with her.

Chloe was surprised but pleased to see Clark. "When did you get back..., we need to talk, where is Lois?

Clark explained what was happening.

"Good on you Clark for standing up to Tess but you have a much bigger problem... Guess who's back!"

Lois was still mad but determined to enjoy herself. She would be if she hadn't caught food poisoning from dinner last night. Still feeling nauseous, she decided that it was not going to hold her back so she went on a horse trek with Jenna through the Arizona Desert. Anything was better than moping around. It had been a few years since she had gone horseback riding, the last time being when living with the Kents just before Jonathon died.

She wished Clark was riding alongside her. She didn't know what had come over her when she pushed him into an argument. She had been very touchy recently probably due to sexual frustration. She knew she was wrong. Clark was not interested in Tess but why did she feel so insecure. He had proved how much he loved her. Nothing would change that.

When she got back to the hotel, she asked to use the phone and made a lie up about a family emergency. She took the mobile back to her room and dialled Clark's cell phone.

"Lana... why?" he asked, all confused

Chloe told him about their conversation and broke the bad news "She is back for one thing...you."

Clark went white. "What about the Kryptonite suit?"

"Dr Grohl reversed the effects, she can come near you now"

"You know what.." Clark replied "That is the worst news I could hear. What I had with Lana was pure obsession for reasons I never worked out why. Her leaving was the best thing that could have happened. If she hadn't, I wouldn't have seen the gorgeous creature that had been in front of me for the past five years."

"I am so happy you have come to your senses. Lana is just after power and control."

"She does not even register when I compare her to Lo. We have broken down barriers between us that I never even contemplated with Lana"

Chloe went red. "You mean you and Lo did...No Clark, on second thoughts, I don't want to know about my cousin's sex life."

Clark smiled... His cell rang. It was a private number.

"What a time for a sales call." He said frustrated

Unfortunately he had pressed the answer button instead of the reject button, and Lois was on the other end of the line.

Lois was just about to talk when she heard a familiar voice...Clark

"Talk about a bad time to call" Clark was annoyed now, he slammed his phone down on the table. Lois wondered what the thud was and realised Clark had meant to hang up on her.

"Why can't she just accept that I don't love and don't want her anymore" Clark announced

Chloe responded. "I think you need to tell her as she has no idea that this is how you feel."

"The thought of spending time with her just fills with me with dread. I would die of boredom. Life was mundane once she moved in. There is absolutely no spark left between us. She has turned into one of the most pathetic, selfish human beings you could imagine" ranted Clark

Chloe reacted "That bad, huh."

Lois was in shock, she froze to the spot. Why was Clark talking this way, was all this because of their little fight. And why was Chloe not defending her.

Clark continued."She honestly believes that we are meant to be together forever, who is she kidding? If I never saw her again it would not be soon enough. I will tell her as soon as I see her. Suppose I better put her out of her misery."

Lois could not take any more, her heart was shattered in to a million pieces. She hung up before the heaving sobs began. She fell onto the bed, and cried until there were no tears left...

Chloe finally got the number for the Mirage Center and he tried to call Lois.

"She checked out about two hours ago, muttered something about going to the airport" the receptionist said, adding "She did seem to be very upset, like she had been crying"

Clark was worried as she had her cell switched off, he had to find her and apologise for the fight. He went to the airport and would wait there until her flight got in. He had so much to tell, not least that he loved her so much it hurt.

Lois was in a right state. She decided what she had to do. She needed someone to talk to that she trusted. She had to plan her next move. There was only one place to go...

She frantically searched through her bag for a piece of paper and a pen. She looked in her diary so she could tear out a blank page. She turned to last week's pages and was about to tear one out and she noticed an asterisk against last Wednesday.

"God no, please no..." The tears started to fall again as she realised. She was late, and she was never late..


	5. Chapter 5

Lois was pregnant, there was no denying it. The two pink lines on the test confirmed it. How did it happen? Well she knew how it happened, but she was on the pill and she never missed one.

But then it hit her. Three weeks ago, she had suffered a throat infection. Clark had secretly loved it because she could not talk a few days. The doctor had given her antibiotics. They must have affected her pill.

"Oh, great" what do I do now. She knew what would happen when Clark found out. He would want to play dutiful dad. Mind you after what she had overheard Clark say about her, she realised she could not second guess him anymore.

Maybe he wouldn't want anything to do with her and the baby, maybe he would ask her to get rid of the baby. He had been so cold in his words to Chloe. There was no way that would happen, this was Lois's baby and she was having it with or without help.

The one thing that worried her is that Clark wanted to get back with her for the sake of the baby. That was not going to happen either, she thought. I would never accept a relationship with someone who did not love me.

She jumped out the taxi she had got in from the airport and pulled up at her destination. All sorts of things were going through her head and she needed someone to talk to, even though her choice may seem strange, it felt right.

Martha Kent's head was buzzing. She had just helped swing the biggest vote in history in party's favour. The phone had not stopped ringing congratulating her. Then there was a knock at the door. Who was this, surely a phone call would have been enough. She opened the door. What a sight!

Lois was standing in the pouring rain, soaked to the skin and her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying,

"My god, Lois, come in" said Martha pulling her in out the rain.

"he doesn't love me Mrs K, I'm sorry I did not know where else to go. I know this is awkward for you because Clark is your son, but promise me you won't tell him I'm here" sobbed Lois

Martha knew if she did not agree, that Lois would flee, something that Lois was in no state for.

"I promise, Lois"

Just then the phone rang again. Martha turned it off. She needed to concentrate on her 'daughter' and find out what had happened and it must be bad judging by the state she was in.

She got Lois some dry clothes and made a coffee for her. They sat down.

Martha asked "What has happened? I thought you and Clark were ok"

Lois went on to explain about the over heard phonecall between Clark and Chloe.  
>Martha was shocked "I don't understand Lois, when I talk to him, he talks about you with such devotion. Are you sure you heard right?"<p>

Lois shot her glance "I'm not going mad, Mrs K. Unfortunately I heard everything."

"I think you need to talk to Clark face to face. I can call him and get him up here" Suggested Martha

"No, I don't want that. I think the airport is closed now due to this rain storm. I was lucky to get landed."

Martha realised, Clark obviously hadn't told her his secret like he'd plan

Lois started crying again. "Mrs K, may be you don't know your son now, as well as you did. I don't think he is the man we used to know. I mean, it must have been a while since you saw him."

Martha said "Well, you know", not wanting to tell Lois, he actually visited a few times a week. He could not miss his favorite pot roast.

"Mrs K, I don't know how I can cope with this alone."

"We need to talk to Clark. He needs to answer some questions. " said Martha, worrying that he had come under influence of Red K.

Just then, Lois flew up and ran to the bathroom. Why they called this morning sickness, she didn't know. It should be called morning, noon and night sickness.

When Lois sat down again, Martha returned from the kitchen with two glasses.

"Have this Lois, it will calm you down."

It was a scotch. "No sorry, I can't" said Lois,subconsciously patting her stomach.

Martha noticed this. "Lois, does Clark know you are carrying his child."

"What are you talking about? What makes you think I'm pregnant"  
>"Well the sickness, refusing alcohol and take it from me, when I was pregnant my hormones were out of control like yours."<p>

Lois collapsed in a heap "you're right, you are going to be a grandmother in about 8 months. Clark does not know as I only found out myself for certain an hour ago. This just makes things worse."

Martha had to be careful here, not to act too concerned with this news. However Lois was unaware of the complications this pregnancy may face. After all, nothing in Clark's life had been straight forward. This was a half kryptonian baby and the pregnancy needed to be thought out. Clark would need to know.

"No, it doesn't honey. I think you need to talk to Clark about this..."

Clark had searched everywhere for Lois. He asked himself and Chloe where she may have fled to. Chloe was working on getting the passenger lists from the airlines but with no luck.

"Where would she go and who would she talk to? " Clark asked Chloe.

"Well I would have said her mother if she had one." At that point both Clark and Chloe looked at one another thinking the same thing.

" I bet she has talked to my mom. She often does" said Clark as he tried to ring his mom, but the line was engaged.

"Clark, ..." Chloe was going to make a suggestion but before she could she heard the familiar whoosh and he was gone.

Martha suggested that Lois go out and get some fresh air on the balcony because she was looking a bit white.

Just then the door to the apartment opened and closed and there stood Clark dressed in his Blur costume.

"Mom, have you talked to Lois, something bad has happened"

Martha could have easily warned Clark that Lois was here so he could change but something stopped her and at that very moment, Lois walked through the door, saw Clark and fainted.

ois was out cold. It must have been the shock. Martha and Clark lifted Lois onto the sofa and covered her up She was rousable but so tired so they decided to let her sleep, after the bad day she had experienced.

"Great mom, can things get any worse." Clark was fed up

"Clark, what the hell is going on? Lois flees all the way up here to tell me she overheard Chloe and you saying the most heartless things about not loving her. Did you get too close to Red K?"

"No mom, It was a misunderstanding. Lana came back last week and told Chloe she wanted me back. Lois rang, I thought it was a nuisance call, so I hung up, or at least I thought I had. I didn't realise that Lois was still on the other end of the line."

"Now I get it. You were talking about Lana and Lois's call came at the wrong moment."  
>"Yeah, if she had called a few minutes earlier she would have known everything including my secret. I was planning on taking her away this weekend to tell her anyway. Nothing is going to get in the way of me and Lois." Exclaimed Clark<p>

He continued, "I have been tortured for the last few hours knowing what pain and heartache I had caused Lois. "

Martha smiled. "I was wondering when you two were going to get together. I spent years watching you two dance around each other. You liked to think that you annoyed each other but subconsciously you were flirting with each other. Even when you with Lana, I could see your attraction to Lois, even though you weren't aware of it. I knew when you both got your act together, it would be forever. Your relationship with Lana pales into insignificance."

"Moms know best eh..." said Clark, allowing himself a little smile.

"Anyway, back to more important matters, you have to convince Lois that you love her. Now it is after 11pm in Washington DC, not the safest place for me to go out so you can have some space. Can I suggest that you take the keys to the cabin and whisk Lois off before she wakes up."

"Great idea, mom. Love you" and with that thought he wrapped up Lois, grabbed some things for them both and off they went.

Lois woke up in a strange room, in a strange bed in fact. Was she dreaming. If she was, it was heaven. The smell of pine filled the room with the warmth of the log fire just adding to its coziness.

She then looked down to the bottom of the bed to see the person she least expected. How did we get here? Then it hit her. Clark had arrived at his mom's house dressed as the Blur. She could have written this off as a fetish until it struck her that it would have been impossible for Clark to get from Metropolis so fast, unless he was indeed the Blur.

To be honest it all made sense, the disappearance acts, the overwhelming feeling that when talking to the Blur that she had known him for years. In actual fact she could deal with this massive shock better than the shock that Clark did not love her.

"Where have you brought me Clark? I needn't ask how we got here?"

We are at mom's cabin in the Blue Ridge Mountains. She brought it as a getaway from city life. She figured we have a lot to talk about so we needed some space." Explained Clark

"That's an understatement, I think" Lois shot him an annoyed look.

"Before we get into an argument, can I show you something. Come with me." He gestured for her to take his hand, which she did reluctantly.

He led her to the table where there was a laptop. Oh great she thought we have so much to talk about and he wants to go on the internet.

Just watch.. Clark put on the web feed that Chloe had sent him from some of her surveillance cameras.  
>The first showed Chloe and Lana at the Talon... <p>

"_**God you would not believe how much my life has changed. This suit means everything. It has given me powers amongst my wildest dreams" boasted Lana**_

_**"Last thing I heard you were doing great things in Asia, saving loads of lives"**_

_**"Asia is another world, they all worship me there. I have done so much to help them. I think they feel as though they owe me something."**_

_**"How are you, Chloe? I was so shocked to hear about Jimmy. Are you holding up ok?"**_

_**"Things are getting a little better, I still think of him every minute of the day. I think Clark feels... "**_

_**Before Chloe could finish sentence, Lana interrupted. "On the subject of Clark, where is he? I called by the farm and Ben said something about Clark being away, but he wasn't sure where"**_

_**Chloe answered "Yeah him and Lo are away on an undercover mission, out of cell phone range."**_

_**"Where abouts is he? I want to go and give him the fantastic news. Dr Grohl has extracted the kryptonite from my suit so me and Clark can be together, just like we want. I can finally live with Clark and be on an equal footing with him. He will be so excited."**_

_**"Sorry, Lana. I cannot tell you where he is. You could blow their cover and I won't risk it."**_

_**"He would want me to know. Lois won't mind if I go and see him. She knows the depth of feelings between us. I'm sure she can make herself scarce"**_

_**"Sorry Lana, I won't tell you. He will be back next weekend. "**_

_**"Ok Chloe I will head off back to Asia. Nothing worth staying here for. He will be so thrilled to hear about my exploits. Please don't tell him I have been back or the news. I want to see his face in a few weeks when I'm back. "**_

_**"I hope he doesn't get jealous of my saves." Laughed Lana. "You know that train that Clark saved a few months back on main street saving 34 lives. Well I caught a train last week in Tokyo and saved 438 lives. "**_

And then came footage of Clark and Chloe. Lois realised it must have been from the conversation she over heard. 

_**Chloe was surprised but pleased to see Clark. "When did you get back..., we need to talk, where is Lois?**_

_**"Good on you Clark for standing up to Tess but you have a much bigger problem... Guess who's back!"**_

_**"Lana... why?"**_

_**"She is back for one thing...you."**_

_**"What about the Kryptonite suit?"**_

_**"Dr Grohl reversed the effects, she can come near you now"**_

_**"You know what that is the worst news I could hear. What I had with Lana was pure obsession for reasons I never worked out why. Her leaving was the best thing that could have happened. If she hadn't, I wouldn't have seen the gorgeous creature that had been in front of me for the past five years."**_

_**"I am so happy you have come to your senses. Lana is just after power and control."**_

_**"She does not even register when I compare her to Lo. We have broken down barriers between us that I never even contemplated with Lana"**_

_**"You mean you and Lo did...No Clark, on second thoughts, I don't want to know about my cousin's sex life."**_

_**Clark smiled... His cell rang.**_

_**"Talk about a bad time to call"**_

_**He slammed his phone down**_

_**"Why can't she just accept that I don't love and don't want her anymore" Clark announced**_

_**Chloe responded. "I think you need to tell her as she has no idea that this is how you feel."**_

_**"The thought of spending time with her just fills with me with dread. I would die of boredom. Life was mundane once she moved in. There is absolutely no spark left between us. She has turned into one of the most pathetic, selfish human beings you could imagine" ranted Clark**_

_**Chloe reacted "That bad, huh."**_

_**Lois was in shock, she froze to the spot. Why was Clark talking this way, was all this because of their little fight. And why was Chloe not defending her.**_

_**."She honestly believes that we are meant to be together forever, who is she kidding? If I never saw her again it would not be soon enough. I will tell her as soon as I see her. Suppose I better put her out of her misery."**_

Lois finally understood everything. Clark loved her, and only her. Her heart did a little dance of happiness. Now to find out about the Blur thing and tell him the little matter of the baby..


	6. Chapter 6

Lois ran up to Clark and jumped into his arms, and kissed him like they only had seconds to live. Clark responded passionately. They broke away from each other after a few minutes and just stood embracing each other. He pulled away from her and gave her the most loving gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Lo that you had to go through all this."

"Clark, it is not your fault, it just the way things happened. In fact it has showed me how much you care. Mind you a bit of pre-warning about being a member of the meteor infected club would not have gone amiss." She smiled.

"How long have you been infected? Were you born that way or is it just recent? What powers do you have apart from well...blurring?"

"Lois, slow down, we can take our time. Sit down and listen." Clark suggested.

"Right basically my arsenal includes superspeed, superhearing, x-ray vision, the ability to shoot fire from my eyes and to breathe cold air. Flying should be one of them but that is a work in progress."

He continued " I was not born with these powers, I gained them when my ship crash landed on this planet. "

What was that, Lois looked puzzled "Ships and crash landed"

"I am not a meteor freak, I am an alien"

Lois should have been freaking out by this point, but for some reason she was remarkably calm, engrossed in what Clark was saying.

"I was born on a planet called Krypton, which was destroyed. My father managed to send me away to safety before the planet exploded. I crashed landed on Earth as a young boy during the 1986 meteor shower in Smallville. The Kents found me and the rest is history."

"So just a few questions, well maybe a few hundred..." Lois said

"Ask anything you like and I will answer them." He loved this new found honesty

Right, here we go thought Lois " Why did you not tell me before?"

"I really don't know why, I wanted to. I was going to tell you this weekend. I had planned to take you to Hawaii for a long weekend" exclaimed Clark

"Who else knows?"

Well, Chloe does – she saw me catch a car, Oliver does – he works with me sometimes on jobs, Lana – she figured it out, Lex – he found out before he died and Tess knows – Lionel's journal blew my secret. "

"So basically everyone knew except me"

"No there is a man living down Lincoln Avenue that doesn't know" Clark tried to lighten the mood. "You are the first person I have wanted to tell on my own terms."

"To be honest Clark. You don't have to explain yourself. I realise now you would have told me when the time was right." She kissed him.

"What happened when I was in Star City and why did Lana leave?"

Clark swallowed hard "You really go for the direct approach don't you?"

"Basically when Lana came back , my head was all over the place. Chloe had just been taken and I was to blame for some of it. Lana was my chance to forget it all and concentrate on what we had together in the past."

"Did you get back together with her?"

"Yes we did but then she put on a power suit that gave her powers like mine, but it absorbed some meteor rock from my planet called Kryptonite that can kill me if I get too close to it. She ended up leaving because we couldn't be together."

"So you were upset when she left"

"Yeah, I was devastated... for a nano-second. A few months after she left I asked myself why I hadn't pursued a solution to the kryptonite in the suit. Even Chloe commented that I had not mentioned her since she left. The answer I came up with was that I was distracted, no not distracted...I was completely and utterly in love with another woman- YOU!"

"Oh Clark, I do believe you, but I had to know. "Funny thing is I never went all the way with Lana when we were together except on the few occasions she had powers or I had lost mine temporarily. We lived together, slept in the same bed, but we weren't exactly the lovers as you would imagine a couple in love to be."

"Thank you for being honest" smiled Lois

"The reason I hesitated when we got intimate was because I was afraid I would hurt you with my powers if I got carried away."

"Well Clark, you did get carried away and I'm still here. Thank goodness we did, otherwise we would not know what we were missing." Lois had that naughty look on her face again.

"So Lois where do we go from here?" asked Clark "does this all change anything?"

"What you've told me has not changed anything, but what I'm about to tell you might" Lois was worried how he would react.

"Lois, what is it? You are worrying me"

"Well, the fact is our lives are going to change beyond recognition in about eight months"

"Why is that?" asked Clark naively

"I'm carrying our child" she replied

It took a while to sink in but then it finally hit him, he was going to be a daddy.

"How did that happen?" he asked

"well, it is all my fault and if you are angry I will understand. The antibiotics I was on for that throat infection affected my pill"

"Angry, Lois, how could I be angry. The woman that I love is carrying my child. I didn't think it was possible for me to have children. I couldn't be happier. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Clark Kent"

He scooped her up and carried her to bed

Clark and Lois woke up early that morning and decided to take a blanket and go and watch the sunrise over the mountains.

Clark huddled into Lois to keep her warm, as they sat by the lake, taking in the first moments of their new life together.

"Are you warm enough, Lo?" asked Clark concerned

"Don't worry if I'm not, I will just have to get a bit closer."

"Lois, I was wondering if you wanted to stay here for a few more days."

"Only if you make it worth my while. " there was that glint in her eye again... he loved it.

"I can't believe how you handled learning my secret. You truly are an amazing woman, Lois Lane. You always put others before you don't you." He said as he turned towards her and brushes her lips sensually with his own.

"I think I knew that you were the Blur, not consciously, but somewhere deep down in my heart. I now realise I had fallen in love with both sides of you – the mild mannered Clark who worked by my side every day and the Clark who would put everyone else's needs before his own and fight for what was right."

"From now on it will you be you, me and beany against the world. Talking about 'beany', I hope he/she is not making you to sick this morning. You looked pretty dreadful yesterday."

She smiled "I think the hormones we released during the night have made me feel better. It was just what the doctor ordered."

"Talking of doctors, we have to sort out medical care for beany." Lois continued, "I don't think there will be many obs/gyn doctors in Metropolis that specialise in half kryptonian/human pregnancies."

"I know we are unchartered territory, but I have someone in mind. " Clark replied.

Emil Hamilton was at Watchtower having another one of his techno-babble sessions with Chloe. He had become part of the furniture at Chloe's and was helping track down the members of the Justice League who had vanished after the fight with Doomsday.

"Chloe, have you heard anymore from your South American contact" Emil enquired.

"Yeah, interesting news..." Just then Emil vanished with a familiar whoosh sound.

"What the hell does Clark need a doctor for? Hope Lo is ok." Chloe picked up the phone and dialled Martha in DC, who reassured that everything was fine.

Lois hadn't even noticed Clark was gone, she had gone to the bathroom and when she returned Clark was standing in the sitting room with a well dressed man who looked like he had been dragged through a bush backwards, and his expression didn't look much better.

Emil straightened his suit. "I'll never get used to that. Clark would you mind giving me some warning before you do that in future."

"Sorry doc, we need your advice."

Lois elbowed Clark in the stomach, "Are you not introduce us or are we gonna have to play 20 guesses."

"Sorry Lo, This is Emil Hamilton. He works with Oliver and Chloe."

"Oliver and Chloe work together, how..., no wait don't tell me, it is going to be a long story"

"lets just say, I'm not the only one leading double life" Clark replied

"Hello Lois, nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you." Emil shook her hand warmly.

"So, Clark what do you need me for?" Emil inquired.

"How should I put this? Do you have any obs/gyn training?" Clark asked sheepishly

"Not a lot, but I did some of my internship on a maternity ward. I have delivered a baby or two and in some odd places. Why are you planning a baby?"

"I think 'having' is a more accurate term." Interrupted Lois.

Emil looked at Lois. "Oh, I see. Can I assume this is not your 'straight-forward' type of pregnancy?"

"If you are asking if this is Clark's baby, it is."

Clark got straight to the point. "Anyway can you help. We need someone who we can trust. Will you be Lois's doctor during the pregnancy.?"

"I would be honoured. " announced Emil "I have gained quite a bit of knowledge of all matters kryptonian in the last few weeks. How far along are you? Oh and by the way, where are my manners – CONGRATULATIONS!"

"I'm about 4-5 weeks, I think."

"Are you experiencing all the usual signs of pregnancy?" asked Emil

"Unfortunately, yes – sickness, raging hormones and fainting."

"I think it is a little too early for doing a scan. We can do one in a few weeks, unless Kryptonian babies grow quicker. We just need to take it day by day. Have you got any concerns?"  
>Emil looked at Lois and Clark. They made a cute couple, he thought.<p>

Clark piped up. "I'm worried about the ability of a human to carry a Kryptonian baby? What about powers?."

Emil responded. " Well, I believe your powers are gained from the sun, and that you have gained more powers and strength with age. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is" agreed Clark

"Well three things would lead to hypothesize that Lois is not in any danger. Firstly the baby is the womb, so will not be exposed to the sun, secondly it is only a fetus, so powers should be not be well advanced and finally the fact the baby is only half Kryptonian should dilute the powers even further so to speak. However this is only guesswork. This is going to be a learning experience for us all."

"Great" Lois looked upset " We are in for a rollercoaster of a ride!"

Clark went up to her and comforted her. "We'll be fine, Lo. Try not to worry. We will deal with things one day at a time."

Emil interrupted. "I will see Lois and you at Watchtower when you are back in town.  
>Any concerns let me know. "<p>

Clark thanked Emil "Would you mind keeping this between ourselves?"

Emil smiled. "Of course, but it is going to be hard to convince Chloe, nothing is up. One more thing, can we try and work on the pre-warning bit of our meetings."

"Yes doc, sorry!" and with that Clark and Emil disappeared..


	7. Chapter 7

Clark arrived back from dropping Emil off. Lois thought to herself that it would take a while for her to get used to this superspeed thing of Clark's.

"He seems nice, can we trust him? " Lois asked.

"I would trust him with my life, in fact I have on several occasions." Clark reassured her. "Everything is going to be fine."

"what do you want to do today, fancy a trip out on the lake." Clark asked.

"As long as it is with you, I don't care. But yes a trip sounds like fun."

She had barely finished her sentence before the boat was out the boat shed, stocked with a picnic basket and some non-alcoholic wine.

"Lets go then." Holding out his hand for Lois to grab so she could board the boat.

A few hours later, Clark and Lois lying on a rug on the island in the middle of the lake having their picnic.

"It's beautiful here." Lois said. "I can see why your mom spends time here. You could go for a week without seeing anyone. Clark, do you miss your mom."

"Not really considering I see her twice a week at least."

"Of course you do." Lois said realising what Clark meant.

"What was it like growing up with powers and a secret to hide?" She asked "Was it lonely?"

"Sometimes it was, but my parents were the best parents anyone could hope for. They made sure that I had a normal childhood as possible."

"I wish i had your parents. My dad didn't have a clue how to raise two girls. I suppose he did the best he could."

"Talking of your dad, he is gonna freak at the news, isn't he?

Lois thought for a minute. "I suppose he is, but I don't really care. I can hear him now 'Lois what are you doing having a baby within a ring on your finger."

"Why don't we do something to fix that." Clark with an idea forming in his head

"What do you mean, don't tell him. I have to Clark.. He is still my dad."

"Lo, I didn't mean that. I meant we should do something about the absence of a ring on your finger." He had one of those big brown puppy eyed looks that was pleading with her to say yes.

"You mean get engaged" she inquired.

"Yes...Tell me Lo, have you always wanted a big white wedding with all the trimmings"

"Hell, no. A quick 'I do' with all my close friends and family around me would make my day perfect."

"In that case, lets just do it."

"What, Clark... You don't mean get married."

"I'm serious. Why wait? It is not like we are taking this relationship slow. How about this weekend in Washington DC? It might be a challenge but I'm sure we could pull it off." Clark's excitement was growing and he looked at Lois to see her reaction.

"You are totally nuts, you know. Gorgeous but certifiably nuts! But what the hell, lets do it. " Lois squealed.

"Why not in Smallville or Metropolis?" asked Lois.

"Lo, after Chloe's wedding nightmare, the further from Smallville the better. We don't want the wedding jinxed."

"Ok then, lets get back to DC and plan it... God I hope we know what are we doing Clark..."

Clark dropped Lois off at his mom's apartment. She was in the Senate all day so would not be home, giving them all the time to plan the wedding. They only had 5 days to plan it.

Clark went back to Smallville to pick up the documents they needed to apply for the marriage license. Then Clark and Lois started the guest list and their whereabouts.

Chloe ...Smallville  
>Martha ...DC<br>Dad ... DC  
>Lucy... Amsterdam<br>Oliver...Metropolis  
>Emil...Metropolis<br>Jonn Jones...Metropolis  
>the rest of justice league (god knows where they are)<br>Lana ...(well, maybe not!)

Lois could not believe her luck about her dad being in DC for a meeting at the Pentagon. She contacted him and asked if he could meet her and Clark for dinner. Clark contacted his mother and asked the same thing. They made bookings at a lovely italian restaurant downtown.

Strangely though, both of them asked if they could bring a date. Clark and Lois were both a bit shocked as neither knew their respective parents were dating.

"So Clark, what shall we do? If we say no, they may get suspicious...God I did not even know my dad had time for women, let alone a relationship. I bet she is some young bit thing to make him feel young. Did you have any inclination about your mom?"

"No, she never said anything, but as long as she is happy, I'm pleased for her." Clark smiled.

"I'm sure it will be fine, anyway if your dad is relaxed tonight, he may take it a bit better."

The plan was to tell their parents tonight and break the news to everyone else tomorrow. The baby was going to remain a secret a little while longer...

It was seven o'clock and Clark and Lois were waiting nervously for their respective parents. They were nervous about how they would take it, in particular Sam Lane – being subtle and tactful were not exactly his strong points.

Martha arrived first, followed closely by General Lane. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad" they said in unison.

Martha and Sam sat down next to each other. "you two remember each other don't you?" Clark asked .  
>"Of course." Martha said giving Sam a very odd look. Clark thought he must be seeing things.<p>

Lois was getting very wormy, she did not want the dates to come in the first place but to be late was just the icing on the cake.

Sam piped up "What's up with you Lois. You are like a cat on hot bricks"

"where are these dates of yours?" Lois snapped. "Dad, I can't believe you invited a date to a special family meal. I haven't seen you for over a year."

"My date is part of the family, already." Sam replied.

"how can you say that, Dad. I have not even met them."

"You have met my date before."

Lois shot her dad a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Look Sam, don't tease them, shall I tell them or do you want to?" asked Martha

Lois realised what her dad was about to say and almost choked on her glass of wine.

"you don't mean to tell me that you and Martha are a couple, you know in the romantic sense of the word." gasped Lois.

"I meant to tell you earlier but never seemed the right time." announced Sam.

Lois looked at Martha and Clark. "Would you mind if I borrowed my father for a few minutes..."

Clark and Martha looked each other uncomfortably as Martha piped up "Course not, Lois, take all the time you need."

Lois grabbed her dad's wrist and dragged him onto the balcony.

Clark smiled at his mom. "so spill..., but before you do, I just want you to know if you are happy so I am." He said holding her hand for reassurance.

"Well Clark. It all started about six months ago at a party at the White House. I noticed that Sam Lane was on the guest list and I thought I would try to avoid him as he was not the most endearing man when he visited Smallville a few years ago."

Clark knew exactly what his mom meant "He was not exactly the life and soul of the party, was he.

His mom continued, "any how Sam had seen my name on the guest list and made of point of coming to talk to me. I was caught of guard because out of uniform he was nothing like the man we had met. We ended up talking for over 2 hours, losing track of time. We seemed to like the same things."

Clark interjected, "you mean he has a life outside of the army."

"Yeah Clark, I couldn't believe it either. Anyway at the end of evening, we agreed to meet next time he was in town. We went to the theatre and had a lovely time. It then became a habit and every time he was in town we went out. After a few months I started to look forward to his visits and missed him when he was away. I hope it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable."

Clark replied. " To be honest, I am so pleased that you have found someone that makes you happy and in my opinion the fact it is Lois's father makes it better. Keeping it in the family , so to speak."

Martha looked a little worried at that point.

"what's up mom."

"I don't know how to tell you this but Sam knows your secret. I didn't tell him. He saw you 'blur' into my apartment. I am so sorry."

Clark looked at his mom. "I am going to have to watch that entrance from now on, first Lois finds out and now her father. Mom, don't look so worried. I would trust Sam Lane more than most people. He will be like Fort Knox when it comes to keeping a secret, with his army career and all."

"He will never betray your secret, Clark."

"Out of interest, mom, how did he take it?" asked Clark.

"Well to say he was shocked would be an understatement, but after telling him the full story he came to accept it and actually said he was glad he had someone like you looking out for his little girl."

Clark looked surprised. "You mean General Lane actually gave me a compliment, now that is worrying. Does he know about the baby yet?"

"No, that is up to you and Lois to tell him. I think he will be thrilled when it sinks in. He beats himself up every day about Lois and Lucy and feels he was a failure as a father. He acts tough but he isn't."

Clark joked. "I would love to be a fly on the wall of the conversation, Lois is having with him."

"So dad, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on? You and Martha...since when" said Lois getting straight to the point. "Are you in love with her?"

"you always were straight to the point weren't you?" smiled Sam

Lois bit back "Well dad, it is just how you brought me up to be like"

"Lois, don't me like that. I know you are mad at me for the way I raised you and Lucy, but I did my best. I didn't deal very well with losing your mom and I know I should have made my children my top priority instead of immersing myself in my army career."

"you're damn right you should have but I know it was hard" Conceded Lois.

"Oh Lois, is there anyway we can get back on track. I will do anything. Being with Martha has taught me what sort of person you have turned into. I am so proud of you, Lois, the proudest a father can be."

Lois burst into tears. "Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that.? All I wanted was your approval. Maybe I will understand how hard it is to be a parent when I have this child."

Sam looked shocked. "What did you say? a baby... when, who?"

"I can't believe you are questioning the paternity of my child. It's Clarks of course."

"Clark, how can that be?"

"What do you mean? He is a man and I'm a woman, do you want me to draw you a diagram?"

Sam replied. "Yeah but Clark is a you know what..."

"How do you know that, Martha wouldn't tell you that, no way."

Sam went onto explain how he found out and how he would never betray the secret. Lois was so shocked at the way her dad was reacting to the fact he was going to be a grandad and that his future son-in-law was an alien. He was calm and even seemed pleased.

"Lois, I cannot say I'm not a little worried and if there is anything I can do to help I will. Clark is a good man. Martha has taught me that!"

Lois hugged her dad so tightly. This was the first time she had seen any emotion in her dad, except after her mom died. She felt a bond developing and she could not be happier. She had finally started to break down the walls standing between her and her dad.

"What do you say we go back and join Martha and Clark." said Sam

Clark was pleased, obviously by the look of Sam and Lois, it had gone well.

Sam went up to Clark and extended his arm. "Clark, I have heard the news, and have to say you will make a great dad."

As things were going well, Lois thought that she might as well just get this over with and blurted out, "I hope you are both free on Saturday as Clark and I are getting married."

It took a while for the news to sink in, but when it did Martha and Sam jumped up and hugged Clark and Lois.

The wedding was going to be wonderful, well hopefully Clark thought after the Chloe/Doomsday mess.


	8. Chapter 8

Lois realised what her dad was about to say and almost choked on her glass of wine.

"you don't mean to tell me that you and Martha are a couple, you know in the romantic sense of the word." gasped Lois.

"I meant to tell you earlier but never seemed the right time." announced Sam.

Lois looked at Martha and Clark. "Would you mind if I borrowed my father for a few minutes..."

Clark and Martha looked each other uncomfortably as Martha piped up "Course not, Lois, take all the time you need."

Lois grabbed her dad's wrist and dragged him onto the balcony.

Clark smiled at his mom. "so spill..., but before you do, I just want you to know if you are happy so I am." He said holding her hand for reassurance.

"Well Clark. It all started about six months ago at a party at the White House. I noticed that Sam Lane was on the guest list and I thought I would try to avoid him as he was not the most endearing man when he visited Smallville a few years ago."

Clark knew exactly what his mom meant "He was not exactly the life and soul of the party, was he.

His mom continued, "any how Sam had seen my name on the guest list and made of point of coming to talk to me. I was caught of guard because out of uniform he was nothing like the man we had met. We ended up talking for over 2 hours, losing track of time. We seemed to like the same things."

Clark interjected, "you mean he has a life outside of the army."

"Yeah Clark, I couldn't believe it either. Anyway at the end of evening, we agreed to meet next time he was in town. We went to the theatre and had a lovely time. It then became a habit and every time he was in town we went out. After a few months I started to look forward to his visits and missed him when he was away. I hope it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable."

Clark replied. " To be honest, I am so pleased that you have found someone that makes you happy and in my opinion the fact it is Lois's father makes it better. Keeping it in the family , so to speak."

Martha looked a little worried at that point.

"what's up mom."

"I don't know how to tell you this but Sam knows your secret. I didn't tell him. He saw you 'blur' into my apartment. I am so sorry."

Clark looked at his mom. "I am going to have to watch that entrance from now on, first Lois finds out and now her father. Mom, don't look so worried. I would trust Sam Lane more than most people. He will be like Fort Knox when it comes to keeping a secret, with his army career and all."

"He will never betray your secret, Clark."

"Out of interest, mom, how did he take it?" asked Clark.

"Well to say he was shocked would be an understatement, but after telling him the full story he came to accept it and actually said he was glad he had someone like you looking out for his little girl."

Clark looked surprised. "You mean General Lane actually gave me a compliment, now that is worrying. Does he know about the baby yet?"

"No, that is up to you and Lois to tell him. I think he will be thrilled when it sinks in. He beats himself up every day about Lois and Lucy and feels he was a failure as a father. He acts tough but he isn't."

Clark joked. "I would love to be a fly on the wall of the conversation, Lois is having with him."

"So dad, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on? You and Martha...since when" said Lois getting straight to the point. "Are you in love with her?"

"you always were straight to the point weren't you?" smiled Sam

Lois bit back "Well dad, it is just how you brought me up to be like"

"Lois, don't me like that. I know you are mad at me for the way I raised you and Lucy, but I did my best. I didn't deal very well with losing your mom and I know I should have made my children my top priority instead of immersing myself in my army career."

"you're damn right you should have but I know it was hard" Conceded Lois.

"Oh Lois, is there anyway we can get back on track. I will do anything. Being with Martha has taught me what sort of person you have turned into. I am so proud of you, Lois, the proudest a father can be."

Lois burst into tears. "Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that.? All I wanted was your approval. Maybe I will understand how hard it is to be a parent when I have this child."

Sam looked shocked. "What did you say? a baby... when, who?"

"I can't believe you are questioning the paternity of my child. It's Clarks of course."

"Clark, how can that be?"

"What do you mean? He is a man and I'm a woman, do you want me to draw you a diagram?"

Sam replied. "Yeah but Clark is a you know what..."

"How do you know that, Martha wouldn't tell you that, no way."

Sam went onto explain how he found out and how he would never betray the secret. Lois was so shocked at the way her dad was reacting to the fact he was going to be a grandad and that his future son-in-law was an alien. He was calm and even seemed pleased.

"Lois, I cannot say I'm not a little worried and if there is anything I can do to help I will. Clark is a good man. Martha has taught me that!"

Lois hugged her dad so tightly. This was the first time she had seen any emotion in her dad, except after her mom died. She felt a bond developing and she could not be happier. She had finally started to break down the walls standing between her and her dad.

"What do you say we go back and join Martha and Clark." said Sam

Clark was pleased, obviously by the look of Sam and Lois, it had gone well.

Sam went up to Clark and extended his arm. "Clark, I have heard the news, and have to say you will make a great dad."

As things were going well, Lois thought that she might as well just get this over with and blurted out, "I hope you are both free on Saturday as Clark and I are getting married."

It took a while for the news to sink in, but when it did Martha and Sam jumped up and hugged Clark and Lois.

The wedding was going to be wonderful, well hopefully Clark thought after the Chloe/Doomsday mess.

Lana saw the very familiar sight of the barn. She was so excited to see his reaction, mind you she hoped he wouldn't go too far over the top. Hopefully Chloe and Lois would be on their way to town.

Space is one thing her and Clark definitely needed. It has been over nine months since she left after that emotional scene in the barn.

One things worried Lana – Lois. She could see that she had a thing for Clark. Mind you she was so way out of his league. Lana knew that Clark had never liked Lois, in fact she had annoyed him constantly.

It is a shame she was related to Chloe otherwise she would have been out of town so long ago. Lana still remembered, having to put up with listening to Clark's protestations of Lois moving in at the Kents. He hated it!

Lois was so desperate. It was a bit of a shock that she was married and had a baby on the way. Lana wondered why that still hadn't put her off chasing Clark.

Clark was still young, the last thing he would want would be marriage and children. He craved excitement and that is where Lana came in. The life they would lead together would be non-stop action. They could have competitions to see who could save people the fastest.

Anyway Lois was the least of her concerns because once Clark moved to Asia with Lana, she would not see him again. One thing was definite. Lana would never stay in Smallville, she is surprised she put up with living there so long. Now she had seen the world, so many doors had opened up for her.

The people in Asia adored her and her saves. She had never revealed who she was but she had been tempted to.

She went through the barn door and saw Clark trying to fix the tractor. It reminded her of the time she had returned after Clark thought Lex had killed her. As at that time, Shelby was standing by Clark. He started to growl at her. What was up with that dog, she thought.

Thinking it was Lois, Clark said "Lois, not now, please don't bother me. Leave me alone for while."  
>Lana couldn't see it but Clark had his usual grin on his face, thinking that Lois was turning up for the 'usual' reason.<p>

"It's not Lois, Clark. I'm back. Chloe said you were in the barn"  
>Clark almost stumbled over his tools with shock. Chloe hadn't warned him. He knew what was going on. Chloe and Lois had obviously had fun with Lana. He thought it was quite funny and wished he had been there.<p>

He stood well back.

"Don't worry Clark, you can be near me. Dr Grohl took all the kryptonite out of my suit. We can be together." Lana said.

Lana did not understand, he wasn't worried about the suit. He just didn't want to be near her. However, even though he was not attracted to Lana in the slightest and found her attitude to stink, he did have a history with her so felt he should let her down gently.

"Oh I see, I bet you are pleased." Clark was struggling for things to say.

"Never mind me, I bet you are over the moon. It is what we want, Clark.

'Is it?' Clark thought.

"Clark, we can leave all the hugging and kissing stuff till later, we need to talk first and get a few things sorted." Lana winked.

All Clark wanted to do was empty of the contents of his stomach into a nearby bucket. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that unless there was kryptonite around. Chloe was right about Lana. She was so full of herself.

"What do we need to talk about then, Lana"

"Well I will just lay it on the table and you will know what our plans are" Lana continued.

"Firstly I think you need to have to sort out Lois and put her in place. I don't know if you noticed but she fancies you."

"Yeah I had noticed, lana"

"And you had not done anything about it. Clark you are so soft, you need to toughen it up. You owe it to Lois."

"I have done something about it." Clarked grinned, thinking of his beautiful wife and their wedding.

"Well it obviously hasn't worked. It doesn't matter anyway because we will be moving asap." Lana stated.

"Moving where to?" Clark inquired.

"Asia of course. I hope you don't expect me to stay in Smallville any longer than I have to. You owe this move to me, Clark"

Clark retorted. " I can't move Lana..."

Lana interrupted. "I understand that you have to tie up the loose ends like the farm and the job at the Daily Planet. I think the best option would be to sell the farm as you would always find a reason to keep popping back, and I'm not having any of that."

That finished it for Clark. Lana had breezed in, told him he was moving, giving up his life and selling the farm. Any traces of the girl he used to know were gone. No doubt a by-product of her marriage to Lex. Then again she was not forced to agree to marry him.

He thought, Lana is fair game now, forget her feelings...

Clark said forcefully. "there is one little issue why I cannot move – my wife might not be very happy about it."

Lana's face dropped. "Wife, what do you mean?"

Clark replied. "I got married last weekend to THE LOVE OF MY LIFE" emphasising the last few words.  
>Lana could barely get her words out, "Who is she? Do I know her?"<p>

"Yeah, you know Lois don't you.?"

"Lois" said Lana, thinking hard "Oh I see, she is pregnant and you are worried about what her father will say about, so you agreed to marry her and pretend to be the baby's father."  
>She continued "You really are too soft, entering into a marriage of convenience to save Lois's feelings. How can you pretend to be married to someone when you despise them."<p>

Clark fought back. "Despise her, you could not be further from the truth. I love Lois with all my heart and being. I married her because she is my world."

Lana was gaining confidence. "Clark, it is me you are talking to. Be honest you are only doing this for the baby. Lois was the one stupid enough to knocked up probably after a one night stand – she always was a bit like that, wasn't she. It is not your problem."

Clark replied proudly. "Lana, my baby is not a problem and it was me who 'knocked her up' as you put it."

"Dont be stupid, how can you have gotten her pregnant."

"She is a woman and I am a man, shall I draw you a diagram." Clark snapped.

"So you have lost your powers recently then. I can get over the fact you slipped up for one night. Or was it Red K?"

"No, Lana, it was and always has been consensual and will continue to be, and no my powers have been intact since you left. Anyway it is none of your business."

Lana was getting redder in the face, her anger growing. "What are you looking for a fight.

"No Lana, I am looking for you to take your arrogant, jumped up butt out of town and go back to your pathetic little empty life in Asia. Then I can get back to what matters in life – my wife and my child.

"Clark, you will regret this. You will never have with Lois, what we had"

"Thank God for that. I would rather die a slow painful death than have what we had." Clark answered back. "Get over yourself, Lana, you weren't that good."

Lana turned and ran out the barn at top speed, muttering something under her breath as she went.

Clark felt so good after that...Chloe and Lois felt even better after watching the fireworks.


	9. Chapter 9

Clark disappeared from the view of Chloe and Lois who were sitting on the computer lapping up the scenes from the barn. Chloe grabbed the laptop, closed it and put it into her backpack.

They grabbed a coffee and started gossiping about Chloe's recent weekend in Star City. Clark would not suspect a thing, they thought.

Clark did not know how he would feel when he finalized his relationship with Lana. He thought he might feel a little strange but to his surprise he felt as though a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He actually realised his time with Lana had been more stressful than saving the world.

Lois was complicated sometimes, but wasn't that true of all women, at least that is what men tended to think. Lana had brought about her own undoing. She had always played the victim, for example claiming she had been forced to marry Lex and kidnapping Lionel to save Clark. She may have been forced into the wedding, but no one was holding a gun at her head during the 9 months of their relationship prior to the marriage.

Clark was in a good mood, and decided to make Lois and Chloe squirm a little.

"Thanks a lot Chloe, you could have given me some warning about Lana." Snapped Clark, pretending to be annoyed.

Chloe said "I figured you had enough on your plate with the wedding and the baby."

"Well it has all gone pair shaped now, Lana thinks she stands a chance of getting back together with me." Clark lied.

Lois replied calmly. "Really, she thinks that."

"You don't sound too upset about that, Lo. In fact you are unbelievably calm."

"Well..." Lois looked sheepishly at Chloe for some help bailing her out of this hole.

"Well what , Lois. By the way did you enjoy the show. Was there enough drama and angst in it for you two." Asked Clark

Lois and Chloe looked at one another and realised the joke was on them. They started giggling.

Clark looked at both of them and broke into one of his wide beaming smiles.

Chloe picked up her bag. "I'm heading back into town for dinner with Stu."  
>Clark walked over and put his arm round Lois. "See you tomorrow Chloe. Have fun!"<p>

Chloe left...

Lois turned round to face Clark, "Are you ok? You really let it rip with Lana. Do you think she will finally leave us alone."

"I am sure I gave her the impression that I was not interested in her anymore." Clark winked.

"Shall we have an early night." Lois gave Clark that look.

"Lo, it is only three in the afternoon."  
>"Well, I did say early, but not how early..." Lois pulled him upstairs by the arm.<p>

That night was different. Just when Lois thought it could not get any better, she was wrong. It was as though Clark had finally said goodbye to his past and gave the whole of himself to Lois.

In Tokyo, Lana sat in her flat looking at pictures of Clark. She started to rip them to shreds frantically. She thought to herself, if I can't have Clark, neither will Lois..

The next four weeks flew past. It was as close to perfect as Lois thought things could be. Fair enough there were things that had taken a while to get used to...the superpowered husband in particular. However it did have its advantages in certain areas of their marriage...

Now she was in on his secret, she understood the quick exits Clark often did. Some of them could have been better timed but she never resented it. It made her feel proud to be married to a man who dedicated his life to others. How many lives had Clark saved including her own on so many occasions, she had lost count. The one thing that mattered was that she was the one he would always come home to.

Apart from the superpowered angle of their relationship, they were just like any other newly married couple. They still had spats and arguments. They were both very passionate and stubborn individuals. Sometimes Lois liked an argument because it was true to say that the making up was so much fun.

The baby was their main topic of conversation. The scan was coming up in a few days and it would be a chance to see if the kryptonian DNA was having any effect on the baby. They were both nervous. On the face of it the pregnancy was progressing like a human one. The morning sickness was subsiding and the hormones were still flying as Clark often found out as the closest target of Lo's mood swings.

Emil was wondering how he was going to explain borrowing equipment from the hospital to use on Lois, but before he could give it much thought, he got a call from Chloe at Watchtower to come over as soon as possible. He arrived to what looked like a maternity unit. It contained all of the latest equipment, courtesy of Oliver. He knew it was important for Lois to avoid the hospital at all costs, unless there were complications.

The day finally arrived, time for Clark and Lois to get the first look at 'Beany' They were so nervous.

Emil was waiting for them at Watchtower. Even though most couples would want a scan to be a private affair, they wanted Chloe and Oliver to be part of this. Chloe was so excited. She felt like she was going to be an auntie. After all, Lois was almost like a sister to her.

Lois lay on the couch and got comfortable and lifted her top.

Emil put on the gel. "By my reckoning you are about 10-11 weeks pregnant."

"Yeah about that." Lois replied.

They all looked anxiously at the screen. It felt like an eternity for Emil to find something. Lois looked at Emil's face for any sign of concern. There was none, only a smile. Lois relaxed.

There on the screen was a little white blob with a flashing part in the middle.

"Well, doc." Asked Clark nervously

"Well, Lois you are having a baby and the lack of antennae and fifteen fingers on each hand would lead me to deduce it looks like a normal healthly human baby. No seriously, it looks like a perfectly normal pregnancy. I just have to take some measurements."

Emil started clicking away, measuring its head and femur length

Lois and Clark both had tears welling up in their eyes. This made it real for them. All the worries of the past few weeks seemed to evaporate and they finally dared to look towards the future. Neither one had voiced their worries to each other, but it was like they could read each others minds

"well, all the figures add up. Everything is in the right place and the baby has a real strong heartbeat. I would suggest a scan in about 6 weeks to check things are progressing as should be expected and more importantly to see the sex of the baby. If you that to find out of course..."

Clark and Lois had not decided either way so would have to spend the next six weeks debating the issue...

Clark and Lois were getting excited about the 20 week scan in the next few days. They had agreed to find out the sex of 'beany' so they could make plans, decorate the nursery etc...

The morning sickness and mood swings had become a distant memory and the much hyped 'glow' of the second trimester was very much in evidence. Lois was blooming, with such a content look about her as though nothing could touch her. Clark had always considered Lois to be beautiful, but this was different. Whatever it was, it suited her.

The only downside was the lack of sleep, although the nocturnal activities did somewhat make up for it. Lois was like a woman possessed, controlled by her raging hormones and Clark, even with his superpowers was finding it hard to keep up with her.

Lois decided to take the day before the scan off to go for a full day pamper session with the cousin. Even with the intense relationship with Clark, Lois always found time for cousin bonding sessions with Chloe - well basically a day of gossip and *****ing like a pair of cackling witches. They still loved to recount the Lana incident.

No one had heard a peep out of her since she left, so they assumed she must have crawled back under her rock.

Clark was a little lost that morning as he was used to having a coffee at Joe's Coffee Shop with his wife. He sat at the usual table and ordered his usual latte from Lisa, the waitress.

Lisa had been a bone of contention between him and Lois during the early stages of her pregnancy. Lisa had always had a thing for Clark, and this was obvious even to Clark. She was always wearing the lowest tops and shortest skirts. When she came over to the table, it was as though Lois wasn't there. Lois had gone ballistic on more than one occasion, telling Clark that he needed to give Lisa the indication he was not interested.

Of course he was not interested in Lisa and he knew Lois was aware of this, but unfortunately her pregnancy hormones begged to differ. Thankfully this had settled down after the first trimester.

In the meanwhile Clark had made a point of kissing Lois passionately on several occasions when he knew that Lisa was watching from a distance. Lisa must had got the message as the tops and skirts became more modest and she was a little aloof with Clark. He did not want to upset her, but he only had eyes for one woman.

He did not know what possessed him that morning, but he decided to invite Lisa to sit at his table during her break. Maybe it was the guilt he felt and he wanted to clear the air

"Lisa, this seat is free. Lois is pampering herself today." As he gestured for her to sit down.

"Ok, Clark. Thanks! It must be nice to have some time to yourself. You too are joined at the hip. Not that I'm saying that is a bad thing."

"Well" Clark sighed. "Sometimes it is nice to have a break from Lois. Her mouth never stops and it just seems worse since she got pregnant. Listen I am sorry about the atmosphere between us lately. I did not mean to upset you. You seem like a nice girl, but Lois get jealous easily so I have to keep her happy."

"You seem a little fed up, is married life not all it is cracked up to be?" Lisa inquired.

Clark looked pensive, "It is not like I expected. It is very predictable. Maybe I am just feeling a little trapped with the baby on its way, just ignore me."

Lisa pushed him further., "But Clark, it takes two people to make a baby, you must have wanted one."

"No, not really. It wasn't planned, well not by me anyway."

"What do you mean, did Lois plan it? Don't tell me if you don't want to." Gestured Lisa  
>"No, its ok. I am glad I can tell someone how I am feeling. " he said reaching for Lisa's hand and smiling at her.<p>

"Lois had a throat infection and 'forgot' the medication she took, could negate the effect of her pill. Sounds a bit suss to me. She has been on the pill for years and did not realise. I did not come down in the last shower." Well maybe I did, he smirked to himself thinking of the meteor shower.

Clark continued. "It doesn't matter anyway, it is happening so I just have to deal with it."

"Is it definitely your baby, lets face it, she got pregnant very soon after you got together. I watch too much Maury, sorry. I'm sure it is yours." Lisa apologised.

"You know I think you may be onto something..." Clark said. "Look, I have to go and see someone. Thanks for listening! It means alot. Do you fancy meeting tonight for a drink? Say 7pm at Mario's."

Lisa's face lit up, "That will be great. If you are sure Lois won't mind."

Clark was so deep in conversation, he did not notice two people watching him...

Lois and Chloe had never stopped laughing that morning. It was so relaxing. Although Lois was besotted with Clark, she always considered it healthly to have another life and spending time with Chloe ticked all the boxes. Girls loved a gossip and men never understood this.

Chloe had half her nails painted when her phone went.

"Ok, Ollie I will be there asap."

Chloe gave that look. Lois knew that meant Chloe was going to have to shoot off to Watchtower. Lois had become accustomed to it with both and Clark doing it on a regular basis. She did not mind, she was honored to have a husband and cousin who dedicated themselves to protect others.

Lois would have loved to get more involved, but she knew that with the baby, it was not going to happen.

"Lo, I'm so sorry, but look I will only be an hour or so. Can I meet you downtown usual place." Chloe asked

Lois smiled "Of course, we can. Look forward to it."

Since Lois had a bit of time on her hands, she decided to try and catch Clark for five mins, if he was still at Joe's

Lois arrived to see Clark sitting alone. She smiled to herself and thought that Clark is going to be shocked. She started to cross the road, when suddenly she thought she was dreaming. She saw Clark gesturing for Lisa to sit down at his table.

Lois loved how caring Clark was and how he was clearing the air with Lisa. Lois did feel a little sorry for Lisa, she was obviously carrying a torch for her husband. Lois decided to stay back a few minutes until Clark had sorted things.

Lois saw Clark grab Lisa's hand. What the hell, she thought. No Lois, it is the hormones. Clark would never flirt with another woman. He must be comforting her. However the looks and gestures between the two were definitely telling a different story. Clark was flirting with Lisa.

Lois could feel the anger rising in her face. She was going to confront them. Just then Clark came out the shop, oblivious to Lois being across the road and went down a nearby alley. Lois ran across the road to confront him, but he had blurred off...

The woman looking from the nearby rooftop could not believe her luck. Not for one minute did she think Lois would be on hand to see the Clark and Lisa love fest. Things could not have gone better. She picked up her phone and dialled a number

"Doc, it worked. The diluted form has worked. There is no way anyone will suspect Clark has been exposed to Red K. Just glad he still likes his latte coffee so much."

She hung up, and smiled to herself. Lana's plan was starting to work. She would make sure Lois and Clark would not be together..


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver and Chloe were working on a hypothesis that Lex was still alive and were using some new technology to see if they could locate him. All of a sudden Clark burst in.

"Hi Clark, what's up?" Oliver asked.

Clark walked over and grabbed Oliver and slammed him against the wall. "Bet you're pleased about the baby."

Oliver looked shocked, he recomposed himself. "Of course, I am. My best friends are going to be parents. What's this about?"

Clark's eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying. He was emotional and angry – a dangerous combination. "When were you going to tell me the baby was yours. She obviously got pregnant before she slept with me. The normal human baby, the amazingly quick conception. I am not stupid Oliver."

Chloe interrupted. "Clark, what's happened to you. Is it Red K?"

"Chloe, why does everyone think the minute I see sense and stand up for myself that I have been exposed to Red K. No I haven't. I have finally seen what has been in front of me all the time. I have been living a lie with a deceitful woman who tricked me into marriage."

Oliver shouted, "you are making no sense Clark. Lois and I have not been together for over two years. It can't be mine. Lois adores you. What you have with her is the ultimate. She would never cheat on you."

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me the truth, I will just have to ask Lois." Clark sped off.

Chloe and Oliver were left speechless. Chloe ran to her computer. "I would bet anything that he is on Red K. He has all the signs."

She brought up a video picture of Clark and did a scan of his body. The computer flashed "Negative."

"I don't get it. If it isn't Red K, what is it. Lois could be in danger, we better get over there."

Lois was sat at the farm. She had no choice but to wait for Clark to get home. She stood no chance of finding him. He was probably off with that *****.

She was overcome with anger and devastation. How could Clark do this to her and the baby. She thought they were a family. What had she done wrong. Was he not happy with her. The thoughts all swirled around her hand, She soon fell asleep on the chair.

She awoke to see Clark sitting on the chair opposite, looking at her with a cold and detached look. This worried her. He looked emotionless, almost like a robot.

"Clark, what is happening between us?"

"You tell me, the guilt has obviously got to you. You are finally going to confess, are you?" Clark said matter of factly.

Lois could not believe what she was hearing, "Me confess, how about you and that *****, Lisa. You two looked cozy this morning."

"At least Lisa is honest with me and listens.

"What and I don't.

Clark ignored this comment , "So Lois, when were you going to tell me it wasn't my baby. I'm sure you and Oliver will make good parents, well maybe not...a deceitful cow and an alcoholic"

Lois started crying.

Instead of trying to comfort her, Clark continued, "Hit a nerve, have I. Just to let you know I expect you to be moved out by tonight, and I don't want to hear anymore about the baby. It's not my concern anymore.

He took off his wedding ring and threw it across the room.

Lois ran up to him. Clark stood still expecting a slap across the face, but it never came. Lois pushed her lips onto his and started to kiss him passionately as though her life depended on it. If Clark rejected her, she would know that his love for her was gone.

It was the last thing Clark expected or wanted, or was it? Without explanation he started kissing her back. The kiss infected him, fought back against whatever thoughts were invading him. No woman had ever had this affect on him.

It reminded him of the Red K kisses years back with Lois before they gatecrashed Lana's and Lex's party. Suddenly he felt the passion overflow into him, temporarily snapping him out of his red K mood.

It's Red K infecting me and with that thought Clark broke off the kiss, sped out of the house and returned seconds later with the lead box. He threw the contents on the floor. The effects of the Green K were instantaneous. He felt weakened but could feel the Red K being extracted from his body.

Lois did not know what was happening until she saw Clark writhing on the floor in agony and saw the green glowing rock. She realised what was going on and return the Kryptonite to its box. She helped Clark onto the sofa.

Minutes later, Clark started to feel better. He remembered everything. He grabbed Lois, hugging her. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Lo. It was the Red K. I love you so much. I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you."

Lois looked into his eyes and knew immediately that he was being sincere – her old Clark was back. Clark and Lois had an emotional talk.

"Who would do something like this?" Clark sighed "I have an idea. Lois I have a plan. Can you act?"

Clark and Lois agreed on the plan to set a trap for Lana. But for it to work, they decided they would have to keep Ollie and Chloe in the dark. But they did need someone's expert help.

Emil was enjoying a cup of coffee in his office, when whoosh... Amazingly he was did not feel as sick. Those herbal travel sickeness tablets must be working he thought.  
>Clark told Emil his plan and what he needed the doctor to do.<p>

"Clark, what makes you think I can come up with something in a week." Said Emil.

"A week, whoever said a week..." Clark replied.

"Ah good, I thought I only had a week."

"No doc, you have until tomorrow." Clark grinned, giving him an encouraging thump on the shoulder and with that he sped off to the farm.

Minutes after getting back, Clark heard a motorbike pull up. It was Chloe and Oliver.  
>He turned to Lois, who looked in an awful state, enough to keep up the pretence.<br>"Remember Lo, after this, we should have Lana out of our hair for good. Let's take her down..."

He kissed his wife tenderly...

Chloe marched in the farmhouse like she was on a mission and took one look at Lois.

"Lois, are you ok? " asked Chloe

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" Oliver said with concern.

"Well not physically, but emotionally I'm not too good. We have decided to separate. "  
>Lois started crying.<p>

"You mean Clark has decided to separate." Chloe shot Clark a glance.

"No Chloe, you don't understand." begged Lois "You will just have to respect our choice."

"Yes I do understand. Clark is determined that the baby isn't his, and if I didn't know any better I would say he is under influence of Red K, but I cannot find any trace of it when I scanned him." Chloe went on.

"Chloe, you are wrong. I am the one at fault."

"Lois, don't blame yourself, what has Clark said to you?"

"Only the truth about the baby. It's not his." Lois completely broke down.

Chloe almost fell over with shock, she ran over to her cousin and asked her to explain. "I'm so sorry Chloe, that I lied. I got pregnant after a one night stand. It was a week before Clark and I got together. I went out and drank a little too much and there was this cute guy. I was upset cos I didn't think Clark had any feelings for me so one thing led to another."

Lois continued, "I did not find out until after I started going out with Clark. When I found out I was pregnant, I knew it was not his, but I loved him so much. I knew he would make the best dad so I decided to live a lie."

Clark looked so sad, "Oliver, I am sorry I thought it was you."

Chloe could not believe what she was hearing. "Are you sure it is not Clarks?"

"Chloe, I checked with Emil, he thought the baby was slightly bigger than its gestational age but difference was so minute, he did not want to tell us. He thought it may just be due to the Kryptonian DNA" Clark said.

"And you can't stay with Lois and raise this baby as your own, Clark. You love her don't you?" Chloe inquired.

"Chloe, I could raise the baby but I would always resent the fact that Lois lied to me and slept with someone else, when she supposedly had strong feelings for me. I cannot trust her anymore. God even being with Lana was more straightforward than this. " He said angrily

Lois ran upstairs in tears, Chloe in hot pursuit...

It took a while for Chloe to take all this in, Clark and Lois were over. Where had it all gone wrong. Lois was devastated, even Clark shed a tear in front of Oliver. It was decided that Lois would move back into the Talon for good.

Lana stood nearby in the woods taking in everything that was being said in the farmhouse. Superhearing comes in very handy, she thought. It was over between Clark and Lois, just as planned.

The thing that struck Lana was that Clark did not put up a fight to save his marriage to Lois. She knew he is under influence of Red K, but that would have been wearing off by now as it left his system. He was cold with Lois.

He had fought more to save his relationship with Lana over the years. Why didn't he agree to stay with Lois if he loved her as much as he said. Lana had her answer. He did not love Lois, it was probably lust and when that was gone, there were no feelings left.

He even mentioned Lana. Lana had hoped to split up the two, but she had not thought for one minute that Clark would consider rekindling what they had, well that was until now. Lana thought, may be I can take advantage of his emotional state and convince that giving us a go isn't such a bad idea.

Clark was 'devastated' after Ollie left. Lois was gone and to be honest it did affect him, even though it was all an act.

Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Lana...

"Lana, I didn't expect to see you back." There was no anger in Clark's voice, more like resignation.

"Come in..." he opened the door.

"Look Clark, I came to say sorry to you and Lois for the way I behaved last time. I deserved everything you said. I had no right to assume that we would get back together. Lois is one lucky woman. Where is she by the way?" Lana asked

"Firstly, I am so sorry Lana, you did not deserve what I said to you. After all we went through together. I felt pressured to say that. I could not see past my infatuation with Lois and I thought that is what she wanted to hear. Her and Chloe were watching everything." Clark conceded.

"God Clark, I understand. There must have been added pressure with the baby"

"Well it doesn't matter now, I have seen Lois for who she really is. The baby is not mine and she lied to me. We are over!"

"God, the cow." sighed Lana. "how can anyone be that manipulative."

Well you should know, laughed Clark to himself

"Anyway it has got me thinking about how I treat you badly, so I would understand if you never spoke to me again." Clark offered.

"Oh, Clark. After all we went through, I would always forgive you. You have finally seen sense. Anyway I better leave you, sounds like you need time alone..."

Clark blocked her exit, "No Lana, please stay with me"

Clark and Lana sat at the table like old times.

Clark was finding this acting stuff hard, but it was for the greater good...

"This makes me think of all the times we used to sit at breakfast, chatting about our plans. It made such a difference when you knew my secret. I could open up to you." Clark said

Lana smiled. "Now I know how you feel about your powers. I have never felt better, it is the greatest gift anyone can have. I am not that pathetic little girl in High School. "

Clark thought back to High School and the Lana he had fallen in love with. This Lana bore no resemblence. She was cold hearted and conceited.

"Lana, will you stay the night, just as friends. I don't want to be alone."

Lana considered pushing Clark and having her 'evil' way with him, but she decided to play it cool. There would be plenty of time for that in the coming days and weeks.

Lana went off to bed, pleased with herself, whilst Clark considered the day ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

Clark did not sleep too well. He missed Lois lying close to him, saying that she was getting further away day by day due to her ever growing belly. Pregnancy definitely suited Lois and Clark found her sexier than ever.

Clark got up early that morning. He wanted to call Lois to see how she was but he knew that could blow the plan. One thing was certain, Lana was a danger to others, especially to Lois and Clark and even to herself. He knew there was only one way to deal with it.

He heard Lana stir and decided to make her breakfast. Lana came down stairs to the sight and smell of Clark cooking her favourite breakfast. It was just like old times. She sat down next to Clark.

After breakfast Clark told Lana he had some chores out at the outlying area of the farm. He was worried the strong winds would knock down the wooden windmill.

"Hey Clark, can I come to. I might be able to help. If we get that job done quickly, we will have more time to chat this afternoon. " Lana said, thinking chatting would be the last thing they would be doing this afternoon.

Clark used all his effort to fake a grin. "Excellent idea, Lana"

They walked slowly out to the windmill. Lana kept going on about she was glad they were getting on again. Clark just kept agreeing with her to keep her happy.

They arrived at the windmill. Clark knew she would get suspicious and decided he would have to distract her. He planted a kiss on his lips. He wretched at having to do such a horrid thing but it was the only way. Lana started using her tongue to probe deeper, but before Clark had to break off the kiss in digust, a loud roaring noise appeared overhead.

It was the Queen Industries Jet with Emil onboard. Suddenly lightening bolt left the jet and hit the windmill and travelled down it. Clark pushed Lana gently away until she made contact with the windmill. The bolt hit her. She fell to the ground. He hoped Emil's calculations were accurate. Even though Lana meant nothing to him in terms of a girlfriend, he did not want her hurt.

Lana came round after a few minutes and looked at Clark.

She realised she had been set up. "Clark, you bastard, you will pay for that."

She swung her fist to hit him and made contact. Instead of knocking him over to the next farm, it did not even make him flinch.

"What the hell..." Lana shrieked. She decided to run off and re-gather her thoughts, but her superspeed had been relegated to the slow lane.

"Where are my powers, Clark? What did you do my suit?" she was hysterical. "I need my suit, or I'm a nobody."

"What a load of crap, Lana." Replied Clark. "Since you have put the suit on, the power has gone to your head. You used to caring and loyal. Now the only person that you care about is yourself. You were willing to try and make me leave my wife and the mother of my child. Lois is everything to me, you are nothing. "

"Lana, don't bother. We have powered down your suit. It does not work anymore."

Lana looked at Clark, "how is that possible?"

Clark continued "Lana, I have done you a favour, now go and sort yourself out. Deep down you are a great person, who can make a difference in this world without the need for a powersuit. You had become your powersuit. Lana no longer existed."

"I will get my powers back." Said Lana

"I don't think, so the blue kryptonite bolt sucked out all the power out of the suit. And as of last night Dr Grohl became a rather well paid employee of Queen Industries. We need someone with his expertise." Oliver burst in to the conversation.

Emil had let the cat of the bag when he tried to steal the jet for this mission.

It suddenly dawned on Lana, she had lost everything. Maybe Clark was right, she had to have a rethink and decide which way her life was heading. Oliver ensured that his driver took Lana to the airport. She wasn't exactly destitute, still having a large amount of the cash she took from Lex a few years ago.

Lois was worried about Clark and hoped the plan would go without a hitch. In some ways, the worry and concern made it easier to keep up the pretence for Chloe. She hated lying to her cousin, but Clark knew that Lana could be listening in to the conversations.

Chloe was angry with Clark for his insistence that he and Lois separate. It was not like Clark, but deep down she knew that there was a chance for Lois and Clark. She understood that he would be mad with Lois for lying but would Clark raising another man's baby with Lois be so bad. After all it may be Clark's only chance at having a child as no one was sure if he could father a child anyway.

She tried to broach the subject with Lois, but she was told to leave it. Lois was in no fit state to talk about and Chloe thought it would be better to leave it until the morning.

The following morning, Lois was up early. She could not sleep. She needed to know what was happening. There was a knock at the door. Chloe was still fast asleep. They had been up half the night talking.

"Who would be coming this early?" Lois thought. Maybe it is Clark

It was the last person she wanted or expected to see. "Lana, what are you doing here?"

Lana had asked the driver to stop at the Talon on the way to the airport. She needed to see Lois.

"Look Lois, I am not here to fight, I just want to talk. Can I come in?"

"Lana, any funny business and I will shout of Chloe."

"I have no powers anymore so I am not a threat. Clark made sure of that." Lana said

"Come in, have a seat." Lois sat down.

"Basically I wanted to make the peace. Strangely enough, no longer having the suit has cleared my mind. I no longer feel obsessed with the power. It is like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders." Lana confessed.

Lois was suspicious. Lana noticed her distrust, "Lois, I can see why you do not trust me? I wouldn't trust me in your position. But please believe me for the first time in years, I am telling the truth. You are so lucky to have Clark, and believe me even I can see you were meant to be together. He looks at you as though you are his universe. I remember that look."

Lois asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Lana replied. "I need you to know that you have nothing to fear from me. It was me that paid Lisa to spike Clark's drink with Red K and to come onto him. "

"I know I have no right to ask, but is it Clark's child you are carrying. I heard you tell Chloe that it wasn't. He will still love you, if it isn't"

Lois got teary. "Yes, it is Clark's baby. I know he will be a great dad."

Lana smiled. "He will be a great dad. That is why I came back for him. He is such a loving and caring man, better than most humans. I hoped he would become a great dad to my baby. I have become a mother recently and Lois, it is the greatest thing on the earth to experience. Cherish it."

Lois had a bad feeling, she was doing her sums. "Lana, is it Clark's baby?"

Lana spoke with sincerity. "No Lois, it is not Clark's baby. She is not mine biologically. I started the adoption process a few weeks ago to take her from a Vietnamese orphanage. She is called Lien Mai. She is only 11 months old. I rescued her and the other children from a fire six months ago and to be honest I fell in love with her. It was those big brown eyes begging me to take her. The papers should be filed next month and we can start our new life together."

Lana had tears in her eyes, "It has taken the loss of my powers to see that my purpose was right in front of me all this time. My judgement has been so clouded. Power . It was like a drug addiction, always looking for the next fix. I was high on power. Lien Mai is all that matters now. "

During all the time Lois had known Lana, this was the most genuine and emotional she had been. It touched a chord with Lois. Lana was actually happier without the power. Lana seemed at peace with herself, not out for revenge like she had been for the past few years.

"Lois, I have to go and I know we will never be friends, but I want you to know I am happy for you and Clark. Take care of him and tell him, I'm sorry." Begged Lana.  
>"I will, Lana. Thanks for coming to see me. It means a lot. Take care of that little girl."<p>

After Lana left, Lois sank onto the chair. She felt settled and content, as though everything was in the place it should be. All she wanted was to see Clark.

Clark arrived at the door and rushed in. Lois jumped into his arms and started kissing him feverishly.

"Are you ok? Don't worry Lois, I heard everything between you and Lana. You are a remarkable woman, Lois Lane-Kent. To be honest, I am happy for Lana. She sounded as though she found her place in life." Clark admitted.

Chloe got out of bed after she heard voices. She arrived in the lounge to the sight of Lois and Clark kissing again. They had not even heard Chloe approach.

"Ahem..." Chloe cleared her throat

Lois and Clark almost jumped apart as though they had been caught by their parents. "we can explain..."

Chloe laughed. "I'm not your parents. I am just thrilled to see you are back together."

Lois explained the whole story to her cousin. Chloe understood why they had lied to her and Oliver. Deep down she was thrilled that Lana had finally seen the error of her ways and ended up happy. After all Lana had been a friend for a long time.

Clark suddenly remembered. "God, Lois. Emil is expecting us at Watchtower now for a scan."

Emil was waiting for them. "Hope I did my job." He said to Clark as he came through the door.

"Bullseye!" Clark replied.

"Lois , please lie down on the couch and get yourself comfortable." Emil gestured to Lois.

Lois got on the couch. "Here we go again."

Clark grabbed Lois's hand, "We can finally stop calling the baby It."

A few minutes later, the baby appeared on the screen. It was actually starting to resemble a baby. The heart looked strong. It almost looked like the baby was waving at them.

"Well, everything looks great, definitely following the trajectory of a normal human pregnancy." Emil announced

"That's great, doc. Now don't keep us in suspense anymore, pink or blue?" Lois asked eager to know.

"Its a girl..." Emil looked at Clark and Lois for a reaction

Clark had a proud grin on his face, only to be outdone by Lois bursting into tears.

He looked at Lois and said. "Looks like we will be the parents of a little baby girl in about 5 months..."

FIVE MONTHS LATER.

Lois was lying in bed eating a tub of wild cherry ice cream. She felt like a blimp. She was 3 days over her due date. Clark was out on one of his nightly missions, no doubt, saving people again. She just hoped he would be back for the birth when princess finally decided to grace the world with her presence.

All of a sudden, she felt a gush of water. Just then Clark arrived back to find his wife lying in a pool of water.

He just panicked. "Mom..." he screamed.

"Clark, calm down." Lois said as the door opened and a half asleep Martha appeared, followed by Sam Lane. They had moved back to Metropolis together last month, where they both taken up advisory posts to the local government. They wanted to be nearby their first grandchild.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" Martha and Sam asked at the same time.

"Yeah it is. What do we do now?" Clark was hyperventilating.

"Clark, calm down. " Martha said. "We need to get Lois to..."

Before Martha had a chance to finish her sentence. Clark, Chloe, Lois, Emil, Sam and Martha were standing in Watchtower. Oliver had supplied everything they would need for a safe delivery.

They didn't have to wait long. The baby was desperate to make an appearance. Lois thought it must have inherited her dad's superspeed.

"You are fully dilated, and ready to push. Now Lois take a deep breath and push with the next contraction. " Emil said.

Chloe, Martha, and Clark were waiting expectantly. Sam had stepped outside the room when Oliver arrived. They decided to give Lois her privacy.

It only took two pushes and then her little head appeared. Next thing they knew Emil was holding a baby, who was announcing her presence to the world rather loudly.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl."

Emma Louise Kent was born weighing 8lbs 5oz after ten minutes of labour and a few pushes.

Now life would never be the same again...

THE END


End file.
